


His Beautiful Monster

by Cypress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, Fights, Gangs, M/M, Mutants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Violence, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypress/pseuds/Cypress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is apart of the infamous gang known as the "Titans." Not only that, he's one of the members of it's "Ghost Commandos." Short for GC. The GC's are highly trained super soldiers that had to be subjects to experiments when they were young that enables them to be stronger and faster than the average person with a simple bite of their thumb. The GC members are composed of five people: Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Ymir and Eren.</p><p>On top of that, Eren is also an intern at the Sina Police Department to work as somewhat of a spy along with Reiner and Annie. What makes things worse is that his sister Mikasa, who is now in the Survey Corps, is always on his ass. The Survey Corps are a definite threat. </p><p>It doesn't help either that wherever he goes Eren always manages to bump into a certain short, quick-tempered man who only happens to be the strongest member of the Survey Corps.</p><p>Things just can't get any better. </p><p>Hopefully Eren's deadly secret won't get spilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is one of my first stories on here :) if you want me to explain anything further please don't hesitate to ask me in the comments. There's more to be revealed later on in the chapters. 
> 
> ~Hope you enjoy!~

The syndicate rival gang stood in the back of an old factory, while carrying packages of drugs into the back of a truck for the drug cartel. It was night outside, only a few stars illuminating the sky along with many eerie dark clouds. The only thing that stood out most was the bright red colored moon.

Bodyguards stood at the sides of the truck, keeping watch for any danger. A couple dead bodies of members of the gang called "Titans" lay motionless on the floor after a short gunfight had broke out between the two gangs while they were trying to stop the syndicates from loading packages. Everything seemed to be going smooth so far, however, unknownst to them there were five dark figures standing on top of a roof of a nearby building.

The five figures closely and silently watched them. One of the taller figures gave out a gruff sigh from underneath his hood.

"Damn. Just a bunch of low lackeys transporting drugs. Here I thought we were going to have a challenge. It's a wonder why they managed to kill six of our members. What a waste of my power. I'm zapping out of this mission. They're all yours, guys." Reiner crossed his arms. 

"I wiped out a whole squad last time so it's somebody else's turn now," Annie lazily stated with an emotionless expression on her face.

Bertolt stayed quiet as usual.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Ymir humorlessly suggested. 

"Whatever, I'll go then." Eren shrugged, clutching his sword as he effortlessly jumped off the roof and landed on the floor with his feet. The others watched him in slight surprise, he was never the one to open volunteer to kill off people.

"I'd like to see this," Reiner gave a small smirk as he peered over the ledge to get a better look at Eren in action.

Once Eren had jumped off the building, the noise he made when he landed alerted a few of the rival gang members loading the cargo. One of them paused from loading one of the last packages on the truck and turned to look towards the dark alleyway where the noise had come from.

"What was that?" They questioned.

Their gazes lingered towards the dark alley for a few moments before they slowly began to dismiss the noise and lose interest.

"Ah, it's probably just some cat." One of them suggested. 

"Still, we should probably go check it out. What if it's one of them ghost commandos of the Titans?" The other worriedly spoke.

Several of the other members laughed at his comment. "Those so called ghost commandos don't exist. We would've saw one by now of they did. The Titans just made them up to scare people."

Eren watched them from the corner of the dark alley, deciding at the best moment to strike. Finally deciding he was ready, he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and made his way towards the rival gang members. 

"Imagine how even hearing their names made other gangs piss themselves when they're not even real!" One of the members barked out in laughter, making the others laugh along with him. It was all joking and amusement, until suddenly a sword went through the member's chest from behind, cutting off his laughter short. The others gasped in shock as they watched him cough up blood from the sword being stabbed through his chest.

He glanced down at his bloody gaping wound as the sword was swiftly pulled out of him, before stumbling forwards and falling face down on the floor, dead. 

"What the hell...!" One of them gaped and stared at the cloaked figure who was revealed once the other man fell dead.

Eren raised his bloody sword and decapitated the gaping member before twirling for a split second and cutting down another one.

As their screams reached their ears and each one of their bodies fell to the floor around him, Eren lifted his head up and kept his eyes peacefully closed as their blood spattered over his face. He relished in spilling their blood. Once his eyes opened back up, his teal eyes now turned red as the bright moon.

The two bodyguards who had heard the commotion from the other side of the truck decided to go check it out, keeping their machine guns raised in a defensive stance.

Once they caught sight of the bloody bodies of their men all lying on a pool of blood around a random boy's feet, they immediately aimed their guns towards him.

"Who the hell are you, kid!?" One of them shouted.

Eren slowly turned his head towards the bodyguards, revealing his blood soaked face and his red eyes. The two of them nervously staggered for a second, but instantly went back to their angry composure.

"Answer me, you bastard!" The bodyguard continued to press Eren to talk, nearly about to pull the trigger of his gun.

Before he even had time to pull the trigger all the way, Eren zipped forward with incredible speed and disarmed him by knocking the machine gun from his hands.

"I'm your worst nightmare, fuckers." He finally replied, before his vision turned red and he was met with the sounds of their screams and blood shattering across the ground.

...10 hours earlier...

Eren boredly sat on his small desk, nonchalantly tapping his pencil against the wood. His hand was supporting his cheek as he had his elbow resting against the desk. His eyes fought to stay open as sleep was trying to overcome him. Every day except for the weekends he had to wake up around 5:30 a.m. in order to get up and get dressed to go into the Sina Police Department. At least his shift ended around four, however, it didn't help that he had to sometimes go on Titan business after that.

He didn't exactly have a position at the Sina PD yet, only an intern type of thing. His sister Mikasa had a full position here, working as a police officer for PD, as well as his friend Armin and a few other of their friends who got lucky. His friends, especially Armin, had pressured him into trying out for a job at the Sina PD since most of them were in training to be police officers. The crime was becoming increasingly high in Sina, so being a police officer meant a higher pay rate than most jobs. He lived in a two bedroom apartment with Mikasa, so the more money earned was very beneficial to them since they had always struggled with money before in the past.

At first Eren wasn't too lenient on trying out for a job at the Sina PD, simply because he was secretly in a gang. Working here would be like a wolf hiding in sheep skin. The only reason he was interning here was because of Armin and the other heads of the Titans thought it would be an intriguing plan. If he worked here he could spy on the other rival gangs' files. Lucky for them, Reiner and Annie had positions here as well, so there wasn't really a reason for him to be an intern other than the fact that he could look cool sitting here on his temporary desk.

The Sina Police Department was made up of two branches: The Garrison Regiment and the Survey Corps. The Garrison Regiment was mainly made up of regular police officers. The Survey Corps was made up of elite police officers, only the best of the best. They were only called in whenever the Garrison Regiment couldn't handle whatever criminals they were up against. All the gangs were afraid of the Survey Corps. If they were called in, then you were screwed. The Survey Corps were definitely one of the Titans' biggest threats. So much so that the ghost commandos were deemed the only ones suitable to handle the Survey Corps. However, luckily for both of them they never fought each other. Although even at the thought of them going up against each other made Eren's blood thirst itch.

As Eren filed a few papers on his desk, he was interrupted from his thoughts as his friend Armin plopped down on the seat next to his.

"Hey, Eren! How's work going for you?" Armin cheerfully questioned.

"Boring," Eren groaned.

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad." Armin chuckled.

Eren glanced at his friend and gave him a skeptical look. "I've been filing papers for the last hour, what do you think?" He teased.

"At least it's better than being sent on coffee runs," Armin slumped his shoulders with a sigh. "I can't wait until they give me my first real mission."

Eren put his hand on his friend's shoulder as a mean for support. "Hey, don't worry Armin. You'll be out doing real police work with Mikasa in no time." He smiled.

Armin returned the smile. "Thanks, Eren. I can't wait until they give you a full position here. Then you me and Mikasa can go on police work together as a team, just like we always said we would." He beamed.

"I know, awesome, right? Then we can go on coffee runs together," Eren teased, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Eren!" Armin accused, before chuckling and giving Eren a friendly push.

"Kidding," Eren gave an amused laugh. "If only that bastard Captain Woerman didn't always ask for so much coffee and donuts..."

"Eren," Armin warned in a hushed whisper. "His office is right next door."

Eren glanced at the office door before warily exchanging glances with Armin. The two continued to stare at each other until finally breaking out in laughter.

"Like he can even hear me," Eren assured with a grin.

Armin was about to make a retort, but then a loud clear of someone's throat broke the room into silence.

Eren and Armin immediately glanced over at where the disruption came from, as well as all the other officer cadets inside the room. Everyone else were sitting down except for the two men standing at the center of the room. Those two men were none other than Commissioner Dot Pixus and Commissioner Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps.

After everyone properly saluted them, hushed whispers immediately spread across the room at the sight of their arrival.

Armin sat with his mouth slightly agape. "What's Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps doing here?" He questioned, his eyes staring at the muscular blonde man who was the look-alike of Captain America.

Usually whenever Erwin showed up was for an announcement concerning the Survey Corps of some sort. Pixus hardly showed up at the office either since he was usually busy working up in the headquarters. So really, Eren had no idea what to expect from the two being here.

"Good morning, officers. I apologize for the brief interruption. The reason why we are here today is because Commissioner Erwin Smith wishes to make an announcement on the behalf of one of our officers being recruited into the Survey Corps." Pixus explained and glanced towards Erwin to allow him to proceed with making the announcement.

As soon as Pixus said this, murmurs of excited commotion ran through the office.

"No way!" Armin excitedly exclaimed and exchanged glances with Eren.

"Who do you guys think it is?" One of their friends, Connie, asked them from his cubicle right next to theirs.

"I don't know...it could be anyone. But, I have a feeling it's Mikasa. She's one of the best officers, you know." Armin suggested.

Eren felt his blood suddenly run cold.

Mikasa in the Survey Corps?

One of the biggest threats the Titans faced?

_No, no, no, no. Anyone but Mikasa. Come on, please be someone else._

"Psh, of course it's Mikasa." Jean stated from the cubicle next to Connie's. "Who else would it be?" He casually leaned against his chair.

Eren clenched his teeth in annoyance and tightened his fists. _Damn it Kirstein, shut up._

"Oh yeah? I'll bet you it's not." Connie gave Jean a wide smirk.

Jean snorted. "Fine. You're on, Connie. I'll bet you ten bucks."

"Ten bucks it is then," Connie shook hands with Jean.

As Erwin cleared his throat to speak, this caused everyone to turn their attention back to him.

"I'm proud to announce that the new recruit who will be leaving the Garrison Regiment and joining the Survey Corps will be..."

"Drumroll, please." Connie playfully exclaimed, which earned a few chuckles from the other officers.

"Mikasa Ackerman." Erwin finally stated.

Eren slumped his shoulders in disbelief and tiredly buried his face in his hands. "Fuck me..." He muttered to himself.

"Damn it!" Connie snapped his fingers just as Jean cheered for Mikasa. "I knew it!" He rubbed it in Connie's face. Connie sighed and begrudgingly pulled out ten dollars from his pocket and handed it to Jean.

Cheers and claps immediately erupted from the other officers and some of them went up to Mikasa herself and gave her pats on the shoulder.

"Awesome, Mikasa!" Armin beamed.

Sasha let out a scream of triumph. "You go, Mikasa!" She happily cheered.

Eren glanced at his sister for a brief moment. Her expression remained calm and stoic as usual as she stood up and went up to Erwin to shake his hand. As they exchanged handshakes, Erwin offered her a friendly smile and welcomed her as his new recruit. Once Eren moved his gaze away from the scene, his eyes were instantly met with Reiner's, who was sitting in a cubicle from across the room alongside Annie. He gritted his teeth, expressing Eren's same slight frustration at Mikasa becoming a new member of the Survey Corps, but obviously for an entirely different reason. Nevertheless, he stood up once everyone went towards Mikasa to give her hugs and more cheers of congratulations. Reiner simply patted her on the shoulder and gave her a small "congratulations" with a smile.

Annie remained in her seat, not caring enough to give Mikasa a congrats. Her and Mikasa never really got along well.

Armin ran towards Mikasa and tackled her into a hug as Connie and Sasha hugged her from behind. Jean gave her a pat on the head much to her irritation and Marco gave her a friendly hug as well.

Eren decided to finally get up and go give his sister a congrats. It was the least he could do. Becoming a member of the Survey Corps was a really big deal, even if he didn't like the fact that she was one.

As soon as he walked up to her, she offered him a hug which he willingly took. "Congratulations, Kasa." He managed to give her a small smile.

"Thanks, Eren." She replied, returning the small smile.

Once more people began to converse with her, Eren stepped away from the crowd to go back to his seat.

He was nearly to his desk until he felt someone grab his arm and pull him aside from everyone's point of hearing. He averted his teal gaze at the person who had grabbed his arm and saw Reiner.

He figured it was him to tell him about Titan business.

Reiner pulled Eren closer so that he could speak in a hushed tone next to his ear. "We got a mission tonight. Meet at the same place." He spoke.

Eren nodded, his eyes flashing a brief red before quickly disappearing.

Reiner pulled away from him to walk back to his cubicle.


	2. The Survey Corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Levi finally makes an appearance in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Eren groggily turned over on his bed and slammed the annoying alarm clock that was going off next to him. The clock read 6:00, which meant he was thirty minutes late getting up. He gave out a tired yawn and sat up on his bed.

He hardly remembered getting home last night. The only thing he remembered was getting to his bed and immediately passing out in a deep slumber.

Crawling out of his bed, he made his way towards the bathroom in order to shower and brush his teeth. When he was about to change clothes he noticed he still had the same ones he had on from the previous night that had blood spatters on them. It was a miracle Mikasa hadn't waited up for him last night to notice.

Once fully changed, he reached over to the top of the drawer to pick up his phone. He checked his messages and found that Armin had texted him a few minutes ago asking where he was.

It wasn't until he looked at the time from the upper right hand corner of his phone that he realized how even more late he was. The time now read 6:45.

 _Shit_.

He texted Armin back apologizing and explaining that he had woken up late.

As he raced to the kitchen to grab himself a quick bagel to eat on the way to work, he had wondered why Mikasa hadn't woken him up like she usually did whenever the alarm clock failed to wake him up the first few times. Scratch that, on second thought what he was really wondering was why she wasn't here in the house. She would usually be here sitting in the kitchen...

"Oh," Eren absentmindedly said out loud. He had completely forgotten that she had started work in the Survey Corps today so now her schedule was starting even earlier than before. Once his phone vibrated, he coincidently received a text message from Mikasa confirming his thoughts.

It read:

**Eren, sorry I won't be here to wake you up anymore. I really hope you're awake by now because otherwise you're going to be late. I'll also be getting home later so you'll have to order takeout or pizza for food. I also wanted to ask you why you got home so late. You told me your shift at work usually ends at 10 and you were gone way longer than that. Make sure it doesn't happen again. I'll have to interrogate you if it does. Anyways, have fun at work. I'll see you later. Love you.**

Eren slightly rolled his eyes. Leave it to Mikasa to text him a paragraph message. He would have to explain himself later on to her. As a cover up for the gang missions he went on, he had told Mikasa that he works at a convenience store right out of town. She had wanted to visit him at work multiple times but he had always managed to give her a good excuse not to. He knows one of these days she won't fall for the excuses.

Once he was about to step out the door, his gaze caught on the paper sack of lunch that was sitting on the table.

 _"Oops, almost forgot my lunch."_ He quickly grabbed his sack of lunch before seeing another one that was sitting next to his. He stared at the other lunch, confused, until he realized that Mikasa must have forgotten hers.

He gave out a loud groan as he picked up the other sack of lunch and ran out the door. He would have to stop by Mikasa's new work and give it to her.

He ran all the way to Armin's house which was literally down the street from their apartment complex. Yep, he didn't have a car yet. He usually carpooled with Mikasa but now since she had to leave earlier than he did, he would have to ride with Armin now. He didn't mind that change, he would rather ride with Armin than Mikasa.

When he finally made it to Armin's house, he sprinted up to the front door and rang the door bell. Armin only lived with his grandfather so their house was always fairly quiet. They lived in a nice small neighborhood.

Once Armin opened the door and got one look at his friend's flushed face from sprinting all the way down the street, he snickered.

"Sorry I'm late," Eren breathed.

"Did you sleep in again?" Armin playfully questioned.

"Yeah," Eren admitted with a sigh.

"I figured." Armin chuckled again, before closing his front door and making his way towards his car parked in the driveway with his car keys dangling from his hands. He unlocked his car and once the two of them got in, he started the engine.

"Why do you have two lunches?" Armin asked once he curiously caught sight of the two lunch bags Eren was holding.

"Oh, I figured since we're already gonna be late anyways, we can stop by Mikasa's work and give her her lunch bag since she left it at home on accident." He explained.

"Well, I guess we can stop by for a minute. It gives us an excuse to see where the Survey Corps work at," Armin replied with an excited smile.

"Exactly." Eren playfully stuck his tongue out. "I wonder how it looks like..." Armin sighed, before pulling out of the driveway and driving towards the freeway.

"It's probably big," Eren humorlessly suggested.

The Survey Corps only had one building; their main one. He's never personally visited the building before, but he had heard rumors that it was one of the biggest buildings in Sina. The Garrison Regiment had multiple buildings and offices scattered around. Their main building was big, but no where near as big as the Survey Corps'.

"Well, obviously." Armin gave Eren a sideways "duh" look.

"I wonder if we'll get lucky enough to see some of the big shots in the Survey Corps." Eren wondered out loud.

He quickly decided they probably wouldn't. The top of the elites get to have luxurious offices at the very highest floor of the building, or so he heard.

"Well, we already saw one of the big shots last night, remember? Commissioner Erwin." Armin replied.

"Oh, yeah. But I'm talking about, well, you know who I'm talking about." Eren grinned in admiration, glancing at his friend with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Of course." Armin rolled his eyes, a small smile forming across his lips.

"Captain Levi."

Captain Levi, or Rivaille, as others formally addressed him as, was considered the strongest member in the Survey Corps. He was basically a well-known legend. The way he took down criminals with such precise accuracy and skill was enough to easily put any police officer to shame.

Eren had only seen him once before in person when he was nine years old. It was after Captain Levi had finished a mission and was conversing with several other police officers. It was to Eren's sheer luck that this had happened in downtown park, so crowds of people were leaning over the fence and the caution yellow lines to get a glimpse of the proclaimed hero. Since he had been a lot smaller, Eren had managed to push his way through the crowd and stare at Captain Levi from behind the caution line. That day Mikasa had been with him too so the both of them got to see.

He can still remember that day as if it were yesterday. As any ten year old boy would, he stared at the Captain with complete admiration and awe. Ever since that day, he promised himself that he would strive to become like the Captain. That he would join the police force and get into the Survey Corps. He wanted to be a hero too.

Eren glanced down at his hands in silence.

But obviously that all changed. It was ironic that he still admired Captain Levi when now he could be considered one of his enemies.

His dream to become part of the Survey Corps was lost once he watched his mother get murdered by one of those damned rival gangs. He had only been ten. His father was grief-stricken, and held as much hate and contempt for the gangs just as much as Eren did. So much so he formed his own gang. The gang had started off small and nothing compared to the other ones. However, now it was currently one of the most infamous gangs in existence. The Titans.

The leader being the one and only Grisha Yeager. Eren's father.

Of course, only the members of the gang knew this. Everybody else thinks Grisha Yaeger was an ordinary man to disappear off the face of the earth and never to be seen again.

He had disappeared five years after the murder of his wife, which had people raising questions.

Through the duration of those five years before his disappearance, he had trained both Mikasa and Eren on a daily basis so they could become strong and defend themselves if necessary. Mikasa was naturally stronger than Eren, so Grisha took his son and put him through torturous experiments to become stronger and faster than the rest.

Eren had cried, begged for his father to stop, but his father merely cried along with him and explained that this was for his own good. So that he could protect himself, Mikasa, and Armin from enemy threats.

Eren had later found out that his father had taken in four other orphans that were around his age, whose parents had been murdered by the other gangs as well. They had to undergo the same training and experiments he went through. Eventually they all accepted that it was needed in order to become stronger. So therefore once the five of them got older, they were known as the feared Ghost Commandos. Only to be called in whenever normal members of the gang couldn't handle what they were up against.

For a while, Eren held contempt for the police force as well. He would ask himself questions like why weren't they there to save his mother? Wasn't that their job? Why did they let this happen? Why...?

Of course, he quickly got over that contempt once he realized it wasn't their fault. There was nothing they could have done.

"Eren...? Hey, earth to Eren?" Armin's voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

Eren blinked and glanced at his friend for a brief second. "Sorry, I phased out." He muttered.

"What were you thinking about?" Armin questioned, showing slight concern for his friend.

"It was nothing." Eren averted his gaze to the car window and peered outside. The Survey Corps' headquarters was straight ahead of the road they were driving on. He stared at in awe.

"Look, we're here. At the headquarters. Wow...! Even from a distance, it looks amazing!" Armin exclaimed, as he pulled up into the huge parking lot in the front.

The rumors of the headquarters really weren't exaggerated when they stated that it was one of the biggest buildings in Sina. The building towered over everything in height. It looked like one of those extravagant buildings you see in movies. The building looked like it had up to 50 floors. It was a wonder how they were going to find what floor Mikasa was on.

Once they finally managed to find a parking space in the busy parking lot, they exited the car and made their way towards the front doors of the building. As Eren glanced at the surroundings, even the scenery was beautiful. There was a big fountain at the center in the front of the building. The walkways had nice flourish trees around them, including healthy green grass.

Armin was basically quivering with excitement as he slowly opened the front doors.

Once the two boys walked inside the building, their jaws practically hit the floor. If they thought the outside looked nice, the inside of it looked even better. The walls and floors were made out of a pretty marbled exterior and each of the rooms were huge. There was a fancy elevator in front of them behind the front desk and over towards the left and right was a blue colored glass hallway that led to different rooms.

"This place is amazing...!" Armin breathed.

"Lucky Mikasa," Eren muttered. She got to work here every day.

They both walked up to the front desk, where they were immediately greeted by a smiling girl with chin lengthed strawberry blonde hair. She appeared to be in her early or mid 20s. The name tag on her shirt read "Petra Ral."

"Hello, how may I help you two today?" She smiled.

"Hi, um, we were wondering if it would be possible to give our friend her lunch because she left it at home. She just started working here." Armin explained.

"Her name is Mikasa Ackerman. She's my sister." Eren explained further more.

Petra immediately scanned her computer and began typing on her keyboard. "Mikasa Ackerman. Yes, her office is on the tenth floor." She picked up the phone on her desk and typed in a number. "I'll let her know you two are here." She said before raising the telephone to her ear.

Armin and Eren nodded, patiently waited as Petra finally got an answer from the other line. "Yes. Mikasa? I called to tell you that your friend and your brother are down here with your lunch they wanted to bring you. We don't exactly allow visitors up in the offices at this time, so could you come down and meet them here? Okay? Yes, perfect. Thank you, bye." Petra hung up the phone and smiled at the two boys standing in front of her.

"She's on her way down."

"Okay, thank you." Armin returned her smile.

"Your welcome." She turned back to the computer and continued typing for her work.

Armin turned towards Eren. "I'm going to use the bathroom really quick, okay?" He stated.

"You just want to see what the bathrooms look like," Eren teased.

Armin laughed. "That and I seriously really have to go," He furrowed his eyebrows and made his way around Eren. "Be right back!" He trotted over towards the restrooms.

"Okay," Eren called after his retreating friend. Once he was alone, he sighed and swung his arm back and forth that was holding Mikasa's sack of lunch. He looked around the room and tried to avoid getting in people's way. They all seemed to be concentrated on going somewhere, and some of them were looking down at their phones, texting away while walking.

Feeling bored, he walked over to one of the glass hallways and slightly admired the outside view it provided. Once he peered around, he caught glance of the room where the hallway led to. The room wasn't particularly interesting to him, but what was on the TV was. There was a flat screen TV in the corner of the room, along with a few sofas.

There were a few people around the TV and discussing it amongst each other.

The TV had the news on, and what they were reporting was a crime scene found of one of rival gang members Eren had killed last night. The crime scene briefly showed pictures of the back of the same factory where he was at last night. He couldn't hear what was being said since he was too far away from the TV, so Eren stepped back from the glass hallway and peered back to see if Armin or Mikasa had made it back yet. Once he saw they hadn't, he turned back around.

However, once he did, he immediately bumped into another person.

"Sorry!" Eren instinctively spoke out. Once he stared at the man he had ran into, his teal gaze immediately met with a piercing cold grey.

The man appeared to be rather short in stature, being a few inches shorter than Eren. His clear intimidation however completely hid his short height. Eren felt as if he was being towered over. He had short ebony black hair with an undercut hairstyle and his bangs parting in the front. He had thin eyebrows that were furrowed into an angry expression, which made him seem even more intimidating than he already was.

"Tch." He rudely pushed past Eren and muttered something along the lines of "shitty brats always in my way."

Once the man past him, another much taller blonde man with a five o'clock shadow immediately followed behind him. The two seemed to be in a hurry from the way they quickly walked out into the lobby and out of the building.

"Asshole..." Eren muttered as he watched them leave the building.

He stood deep in thought for a few moments, thinking that the man had looked an awful lot like...

_Oh, god._

He had just bumped into Captain Levi himself. The guy that was following behind him was most likely another big shot.

Eren immediately face palmed. "Gah! I'm such an idiot!" He clenched his teeth in frustration.

He was too busy wallowing in his own self-humiliation that he had completely dismissed what he was watching on the TV beforehand. _Screw what was on the TV_. He made himself look like an idiot in front of the guy he had looked up to for years.

Once he thought about it more, he really wasn't expecting the Captain to be short. Eren had always pictured him as being tall, probably because the last time he had saw him was when he was a small child.

He was also a dick too, on top of all that.

"Eren!" He was interrupted from his thoughts by hearing Armin call his name. He averted his gaze towards the lobby to see Armin and Mikasa there waiting for him.

Eren smiled and made his way towards them. "Sorry, I didn't see you guys there. I was looking around, man Mikasa, this place is awesome." He exclaimed to his sister before handing her the sack of lunch.

Mikasa took the sack of lunch and merely shrugged. "You learn to get used to it." She spoke. "Anyways, thank you guys a lot for bringing me my lunch. I have to get back to work now, so I'll see you two soon, okay?"

"No problem. See you later, Mikasa."

Mikasa gave the two a quick kiss on the cheek before quickly returning back to the elevator to get back up on her floor where her office was.

Eren and Armin made their way out of the building and back towards the parking lot.

"Okay, so we are officially an hour late to work now," Armin sighed once he took a brief glance at his clock.

"Well, as long as Captain Woerman doesn't have a stick shoved up his ass this morning, I think we won't get that much of an ear full." Eren suggested, as the two of them got inside Armin's car.

"Let's hope and pray," Armin nervously bit his lip before driving out of the parking lot.

"Well since we're still out, we might as well go to an IHOP and have breakfast." Eren teased.

"That would make us another hour late, which would mean we would be digging our own graves by the time we showed our faces at work." Armin rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Not if we bring him back a stack of pancakes." Eren suggestively reasoned.

"That'll make everything better," Armin sarcastically replied.

"Oh! That reminds me, dude, guess who I ran into back in the Survey Corps building when you went to the bathroom and I was looking around," Eren exclaimed.

"Who?" Armin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Captain Levi." Eren gave out a huge cheeky grin.

Armin immediately slammed his hands against the car wheel, causing the car to honk. "No way! You're kidding!?" He gaped at his friend.

Eren laughed at Armin's reaction and how wide his eyes were getting. "I'm totally serious." He nodded.

"What did he say, I mean, what did you do? What did YOU say?" Armin threw a bunch of questions at Eren.

"Nothing, really." Eren stated, disappointed. "I said sorry after bumping into him, and the short bastard called me a shitty brat and pushed past me. I think he was in a hurry or something,"

"Short? What do you mean, short?" Armin glanced at his friend, confused.

"Short, as in he's short in height." Eren explained.

"Like short as in shorter than me?" Armin pointed at himself.

"Yes, short as in shirter..." Eren babbled and let out a "bleh" noise. "Damn, I got tongue tied with all this shorter talk."

Armin erupted in laughter, and Eren laughed along with him as well.

"Anyways, yes, he might be shorter than you, I don't know. He might be your height,but I know for a fact that he isn't taller than you." Eren explained.

"Well, now I don't feel as bad about my height." Armin chuckled. "Wow, I never would have guessed Captain Levi was short."

"Yep, the guy's tiny. That doesn't stop him from being intimidating as hell, though. I seriously thought he was gonna kick my ass when I bumped into him." Eren shuddered.

"Well, yeah. He IS the strongest member in the Survey Corps after all." Armin replied with a serious expression.

Eren sighed and glanced over at the window, slightly wondering if he would ever get the chance to run into Captain Levi again. He was doubtful he would, but something inside him told him that they would be seeing each other again fairly soon.

As the car rolled up to the parking lot of the police office where they worked at, Eren briefly glanced at his phone to check and see if he had any new messages.

5 new text messages from Reiner, Annie, Ymir, and surprisingly Bertolt. Most likely wondering where he was and why he was late to work.

Eren decided to read Reiner's first.

**Hey, where the hell are you?**

Annie's message read:

**Eren, did you die.**

Ymir's message read:

**So, Reiner and Annie have been bugging me for the past hour asking if I know where you are, which I don't. If you're alive, would you tell Reiner and Annie to quit bugging me before I punch someone in the face from waking me up this early? Thanks.**

Bertolt's message simply read:

**Eren.**

Eren rolled his eyes and texted each one of them back saying he was okay. He decided what he really needed was a break from today.

There was never any time for privacy when you were involved in a gang.


	3. Second Time Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update~ Enjoy :)

Once Eren had entered the office, it was completely hectic.

The office appeared to be busier today, and had officers running around with papers in their hands or addressing each other privately.

"Finally you guys show up," Connie exclaimed once Armin and Eren sat down at their desks next to his cubicle. He peeked out to look at them.

"Sorry we're late," Armin sheepishly replied. "Did Captain Woerman notice?" He nervously glanced towards his office door.

"Why were you guys late? Did Yaeger's lazy ass sleep in again?" Jean stifled a laugh.

"Fuck off, Jean." Eren muttered in frustration. _He didn't always sleep in..._

"Nah lucky for you guys he didn't. Woerman left early this morning to investigate a crime scene, so he isn't here. He had to leave in a hurry so he didn't even bother to see if all the other officers were present." Connie explained, which made Eren and Armin both breathe out a sigh of relief.

"What kind of crime scene was it?" Armin curiously asked.

"He didn't say, but it's obvious it was for the crime scene that was on today's news. Did you guys hear about it yet?" Connie stated.

At his comment, Eren immediately perked his gaze up in interest. Could it be the same new report that he had briefly seen back in the Survey Corps headquarters?

"No, I didn't. Did you Eren?" Armin curiously glanced over at his friend.

"I might have. Did the crime scene involve some gang members or something?" Eren asked, trying to play it off casually.

He really hoped it wasn't.

"Yeah, that one." Connie confirmed.

_Of course it was._

"It's been all over the news this morning. Apparently seven members of the gang syndicate were killed last night behind some warehouse near Park Avenue," Marco explained, stepping into the conversation and standing beside Jean.

"Really?" Armin's eyes widened. "Who do you think did it?"

Eren kept his gaze on the floor, trying to keep out of the conversation.

"Ah, my guess it was probably some rival gang obviously. I think we're just dealing with a simple rival gang territorial issue," A voice spoke from behind him.

Eren briefly glanced behind to see Reiner standing behind him with his arm draped across Eren's shoulder.

Annie soon joined him, silently standing beside them with her arms crossed in a serious expression.

Eren completely forgot, he would probably have to owe them an explanation as to why he was late later on.

"Yeah I think Reiner's right. It's pretty self-explanatory. I mean, who else would kill them besides another gang?" Connie agreed.

"Unless some vigilante is running around." Jean scoffed.

"Ooh like some superhero?" Sasha jumped into the conversation as well, while munching on a bag of potato chips.

"That would be interesting if it were, but I highly doubt it." Marco chuckled.

"So while the higher ranked officers check it out, we're supposed to stay here?" Armin gave a disappointed sigh.

"Pretty much," Connie shrugged.

"Man, when are they gonna put us on real police duty already?" Jean grumbled.

"Probably once we get more experience." Marco suggested.

"How the hell are we gonna get more experience when all we do is get put on coffee and donut runs?" Jean angrily clenched his teeth.

Sasha and Connie laughed at his comment.

"You have a point, Jean." Connie stated.

"So...if those were the members of the syndicates who were killed last night, then the gang who killed them were probably the Titans," Armin explained, while holding his chin deep in thought.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it either. Those two gangs have been enemies for a while." Marco nodded.

"What I really want to know is all these rumors going on about a special super powered group the Titans have." Connie raised an eyebrow.

Eren tried to hide his cough by leaning back in his seat. Reiner pretended to be intrigued by leaning over the chair and giving out a short "hmm."

Annie acted bored as usual with the conversation.

"Super powered?" Sasha furrowed her eyebrows in confusion while munching on her chips. "Like superman?"

"I think it's something like that," Marco smiled.

"Do any of you guys believe those rumors?" Connie questioned.

Jean gave out a snort. "I used to believe in the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause too, but now I'm not so sure." He sarcastically spoke.

"Yeah, I don't think they're real either. The Titans probably just made them up to scare other people." Armin suggested.

"Agreed. If they were real they would have been all over the news by now." Reiner decided to casually speak out.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right." Connie shrugged.

"Anyways, I think the Survey Corps can handle pretty much anything. So we don't have to worry about these gangs too much. As long as they're killing each other and not other civilians." Marco reassured the others.

Eren bit his lip in thought.

It was true that the Survey Corps had no real reason to get involved and attack the Titans unless provoked by one of them or if they happen to see one on the streets. Same goes for that of the Titans. They were supposed to be dire enemies because of their different affiliations, though the two actually remained pretty neutral towards each other, having not met in battle yet. Although Eren was definitely intrigued to think about what the outcome would be if the two did eventually have to fight. After having went to the headquarters, he was even more interested to find out how strong they would be against the Titans.

He slightly glanced at Reiner and Annie, figuring that they shared the same thoughts with him as well.

"Oh, that reminds me. Another reason why Eren and I were late to work today was because we visited Mikasa at her new work today to drop off her lunch. We actually went inside and got to see the main entrance of the Survey Corps headquarters. It was amazing! Right, Eren?" Armin exclaimed to the group.

Eren stiffened as he felt Reiner's grip tighten against his chair.

 _Damn it._ Another thing he forgot to mention to Reiner and Annie. He couldn't quite read Annie's expression from the angle he was sitting in, but he was hoping that she wouldn't care like usual.

"Really, now?" Reiner raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"No way! What did it look like?" Connie eagerly asked. He inched closer to hear more, along with Sasha.

"How was my beautiful Mikasa doing?" Jean smirked, causing Eren to roll his eyes.

"It was really big. The inside of it was incredible. The scenery was amazing, everything was. Mikasa was fine," Armin chuckled.

"Did you get to see her office?" Marco questioned.

"No, we didn't get to go to any of the higher levels," Armin sighed.

"Did you at least get to see any of the higher ranked officers there?" Connie pressed.

"I didn't, but Eren did. He bumped into Captain Levi himself," Armin beamed and exchanged glances with his friend.

Eren tried shrinking back into his chair, almost picturing Reiner's ominous stare at the back of his head.

_Just another thing to add to the list of things he forgot to mention to Reiner and Annie._

"Captain Rivaille!?" Connie and Marco nearly shouted.

"No way!" Sasha exclaimed with a mouth full of chips.

"Wow, Eren. You just had a grand of an adventure didn't you?" Annie sarcastically spoke in a monotone.

"I didn't actually get to talk to him," Eren grumbled. "He was in a hurry so he kind of pushed me aside and called me a brat."

Jean let out a loud laugh at his comment, which earned a fierce glare from Eren.

"Maybe he mistook you for someone else?" Marco offered him a friendly smile.

"I highly doubt it." Eren sighed.

"We should try to get Mikasa to get us guest passes so we can all visit," Connie suggested with a cheeky grin.

"That would be nice. I'll ask her about it." Armin eagerly nodded.

As the group continued to converse about different topics, time passed and eventually Captain Woerman came back to the office, which caused the other officers to immediately disperse amongst each other and go back to doing their work. He hadn't even noticed that Eren and Armin weren't here earlier, which was a relief to them.

The rest of the time passed in silence as shifts ended for some officers and each of them gradually started to leave for home.

Once the clock hit four in the afternoon, Eren immediately put away papers on his desk and prepared to leave from his shift.

"Sorry my shift runs later today, Eren." Armin apologized from his cubicle.

"That's okay, Armin. I'm getting a ride from Annie since her shift ends right now like mine does," Eren quickly assured his friend.

"Oh okay, good. I'll see you tomorrow then," Armin smiled and waved.

Eren said his short goodbyes to Armin and all his other friends as he waited for Annie to get her stuff and follow her out of the office.

The two of them walked outside and got into her white Lexus, which was parked right in the front.

Annie pulled the key into ignition to start her car. "I'm taking you home, right?" She nonchalantly asked Eren.

"Yeah," Eren replied.

She gave a small nod before pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards the freeway. Luckily they only lived ten minutes away from each other and Eren's house was on the way towards her house so it was fairly convenient for the both of them.

They both remained silent throughout the drive, until they got closer to Eren's house was when Annie decided to break the silence.

"We don't have GC duty today, so you can have the rest of the night off doing whatever." She informed him.

Eren averted his gaze towards her. "Alright, good to know. Is there a reason why we don't?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Not really. Titan operations have been going smooth today so they don't need our help. Reiner also thinks it's because they want us to lay low for a bit since last night has been all over the news." Annie briefly explained.

"I was honestly surprised this was on the news. We've killed syndicates many times before. I don't know why they pick now to show it on the news." Eren scoffed.

"Probably because the killings have been getting more frequent. That, and the news has nothing else to talk about. Really, gang members getting killed has little to no importance to them. The only reason why the Survey Corps and the higher ranking officers were looking into it is because they're trying to figure out if we could be a possible threat or not. Honestly, the way you brutally murdered those syndicate members is what intrigues them." Annie impassively replied.

Eren gave out a sheepish smirk. "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away,"

"A little is an understatement," Annie dryly snorted. "You and Ymir are the most violent of the group."

"I don't know what happens...it's like my mind suddenly snaps whenever I'm killing. All I see is red," Eren lowered his gaze onto the floor with a sullen expression.

"That happens to all of us sometimes," Annie assured him.

Once they pulled into the front of his apartment, Eren opened the door and began to step out of the car.

"Thanks, Annie." He mentioned as he got out of the car.

"Don't mention it." She replied.

Once he closed her car door, the engine roared back to life as she took off from the apartment complex and proceeded back on the road.

Eren walked upstairs to the front door of his apartment and unlocked the door with a spare key that Mikasa has given him. He closed the door behind him before walking inside and slumping down on the couch.

He put his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the television to watch cartoons for an hour or so.

Once his phone vibrated from beside him, he reached for it and checked to see who had texted him.

One new text message from Mikasa.

It read:

**Eren, I forgot to tell you we ran out of milk and juice this morning. Can you go to the store and buy some?**

He muttered a groan.

He had debated about ordering pizza or not, but now that he had to go to the store, he figured he would just buy some snacks to munch on for dinner.

Eren lazily lifted himself off the couch to go get the keys and exit the apartment building to head towards the local convenience store. Fortunately he was able to walk there since it was only five minutes away. Also he didn't care too much that it was starting to get dark and he was out walking alone, since he could easily kick any potential robber or rapist's ass.

He made a slow jog towards the store and tightened his grip against his jacket once a cold breeze started hitting.

Once he made it to the store, he casually walked on in with his hands stuffed in his pockets. The store had quite a few more customers today, he noticed as he grabbed a basket from the front and walked towards the juice and dairy section of the store.

He grabbed a carton of milk and orange juice and set it down in the basket before heading to grab some snacks like chips and cup of noodles.

As soon as he was about to get in line and check out his items at the register, he immediately bumped into another person for the second time today.

"Ugh. Sorry-" Eren began to mutter an apology, until he looked up and saw the same icy steely glare from before.

Was it...?

_Oh yes, it was._

He was staring into Captain Levi's annoyed face yet again.

Eren tried to say something more but nothing managed to come out. He couldn't comprehend why he had bumped into the same person twice today.

"You. You're the idiot brat from before, aren't you?" Levi narrowed his eyes. "I would think by now you'd learn your lesson to keep out of other people's way, but I guess your shitty brain is too small to mentally grasp that concept," He gave an annoyed scoff.

Eren's initial reaction would be a "fuck you", however this was Captain Levi he was talking to, so he managed to miraculously force his anger aside for the time being.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see you. You're..." Eren immediately clamped his mouth shut to keep from finishing that last word.

"I'm what?" Levi dangerously spoke, his glare deepening against Eren's nervous teal gaze.

"N-nothing...sir. I-I just didn't see you, that's all." Eren quickly replied, forcing his gaze to look away from Levi's. He felt his face suddenly get warm.

"Tch." Levi rolled his eyes and stepped in line in front of Eren to the cash register.

"So, uh, Captain Levi-"

"How do you know my name? Are you stalking me or some shit?" Levi grumbled.

"No...! I, no, of course not. I just..." Eren fumbled with his words.

"Quit stuttering, brat. I can barely understand a fucking word that comes out of your mouth," Levi rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Eren felt his fists clench at his sides. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second. It took all of his might not to completely explode on Levi. All he wanted to do was run out of the store and scream in frustration.

"I know who you are because..." Eren gritted his teeth. He was about to say _because you're my idol_ , but now he didn't feel like saying it since the guy was practically degrading the hell out of him. "You're sort of well known. I mean, you are the captain of the Survey Corps, after all. Everyone thinks of you as a hero." He felt his shoulders start to relax, not even realizing that they had become tense at a certain point.

Levi stayed quiet at his comment. A few seconds passed and he simply gave out a small "hmph" in reply. He seemed to be more irritated than before.

Eren couldn't help but wonder if he actually hated his hero title.

"My sister works with you guys now, in the Survey Corps. I'm still in an intern for the Garrison." Eren decided to say.

He was expecting Levi to say something like "I don't care", but instead he decided to enlighten Eren by actually keeping conversation.

"What's your sister's name?" He boredly asked.

"Mikasa Ackerman," Eren replied. He was about to say something else, until suddenly he heard short screams and yelps of horror at the front of the cash register.

Eren immediately peered his head over to see what was going on, and his gaze caught sight of a man wearing a black ski mask over his head and pointing a handgun at the register. A typical robber.

"Nobody move!" He pointed his gun at everybody else, and soon the whole store was crouching on the floor with their arms over their heads. All of them had terrified expressions.

Eren stood standing, unsure of what to do. He had never been in a situation like this, but he knew he could kill the robber if he wanted to. He briefly glanced at Levi who was still standing beside him.

Levi on the other hand, had a look of complete irritation. Like a child that was being told to do chores. He gave out a giant sigh and muttered a curse under his breath before turning to Eren. "Get down, kid." He simply ordered.

"Yes, sir..." Eren decided to comply to his order, by slowly getting down on the floor and sitting with his arms draped over his head like everyone else. He curiously watched Levi to see what he would do.

Eren glanced at Levi's gun pocket holster, thinking he would immediately reach for his gun, but instead Levi just casually walked up to the robber holding the gun, as if it were any other normal person.

The robber immediately turned on Levi, gun still in hand. "Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said get down!" He shouted again.

Levi simply pulled out his badge from his chest pocket and dangled it in front of him for the robber to see.

There were a few sigh of reliefs from the other people in the store.

"Survey Corps. You're under arrest for waltzing into a store like a dumbass with some cheap ski mask you probably bought at a dollar store, and a gun that you can't even hold properly." Levi nonchalantly spoke, referring to the way the robber was holding the gun to the side in a shaky grip.

Once the robber saw the Survey Corps symbol on his badge, his eyes instantly went wide. He didn't even wait another second before turning and trying to sprint out of the store.

However, Levi was on him in a second, grabbing his gun and bringing it up to slam it against the robber's face. The robber cried out and dropped his gun, before Levi twisted his wrist and had him on the ground in seconds with his boot pressed against the robber's chest.

Eren sat there, gaping at the scene before him. Despite Levi's height, he had immense strength since he had just casually flipped over the robber on the ground with little to no effort.

Once Levi had the robber's wrists properly handcuffed, the register and everyone else in the store slowly stood up and applauded Levi.

Eren stood up as well. "That was amazing, Levi! I mean, sir." He exclaimed.

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone in order to report the police station to come retrieve the robber. After he hung up his phone, he pulled the robber up and dragged him outside to make him sit by the curb.

Eren quickly checked out his items once the register line began to move again, before exiting the store to follow after Levi.

He looked around and caught sight of Levi casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a cigarette hanging from between his lips. The robber was sitting on the curb with his head drooped down in silence.

Eren made his way towards Levi. "Hey, that was great and all, but weren't you supposed to explain all of their rights in court or something?" He teased.

Levi averted his cold gaze to Eren, slowly looking at him up and down, before pulling his gaze away to light his cigarette with a lighter. "I don't do that shit," He replied, once blowing out a puff of smoke and bringing the cigarette back down to rest between his two fingers.

Eren gave out a small smile and averted his gaze to the concrete floor.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Eren," He informed.

Levi inhaled another puff of smoke before exhaling it out. "I don't remember asking," He dryly spoke.

"Well, I decided to tell you anyways." Eren shrugged.

Levi gave out a "tch" and pulled the cigarette away from his lips. "Isn't it past your bedtime already, kid?"

It was getting dark outside, but Eren dismissed that fact. "I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen." He protested.

"Teenagers are still kids in my book," Levi gave an irritated reply, bringing the cigarette back between his lips.

Eren grumbled. "Fine, how old are you then?"

"Twenty nine," Levi replied.

"That's not old," Eren smirked.

Levi gave out a small snort of amusement. "Did I ever say it was?" He took another long drag from his cigarette.

"You look really young. I wouldn't have guessed you were over twenty." Eren stated. In reality, he had figured Levi was around that age since he already appeared to be a teenager when Eren first saw him at the age of nine. But if he hadn't known otherwise, he would have thought Levi to be much younger.

"Quit trying to flatter me, brat." Levi dryly spoke. "Shouldn't you be heading home right now? Seriously, it's dark out. I wouldn't want you getting fucking murdered behind some alley,"

Eren pursed his lips in a small smile. _Was Levi really worried about him?_

"Okay, you're probably right. I'll head home now then." He stepped away from Levi, faintly hearing blaring police sirens coming nearby. "I'll see you later then, Levi." He waved.

Levi didn't bother waving back, or glancing at Eren for that matter. "Later, kid." He simply replied.

As the police sirens began to get closer, Levi decided to say something else before Eren had left. "Oi," He began to call out, but as soon as he glanced over in the direction where Eren left, he was already gone.

There was no trace of him anywhere.

"Hmm." Levi brought his cigarette back to his lips, wondering how the boy could have left that fast.

However, he decided to quickly dismiss it from his thoughts once the blaring sirens came to a stop and the police drove up to the front of the store.


	4. Secrecy Among the Corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took longer than usual. I've started off this chapter with Levi instead of Eren this time. Also, mentions of eruri in this chapter. My bad, I couldn't resist :P I also added a few more pairings to the story. The main pairing will still be Levi/Eren of course, so no worries. Hope you guys enjoy! Leave me some comments below ~

Levi walked into the office floor of the tenth floor inside the Corps headquarters, ignoring the way others would scurry out of his way once they saw him coming. Everyone apart of the Survey Corps knew by now to keep out of his way unless they wanted a beat down by the shorter man.

Luckily he wasn't in too bad of a mood today, so he would be slightly more lenient if someone had accidentally bumped into him. Like that certain teal eyed brat from last night that he couldn't get out of his mind.

As he casually made his way over to Mikasa's desk, who happened to be the brat's sister, his face remained cold and stoic as usual.

"Oi, Ackerman." He addressed her, ignoring the weird fact that they both shared the same last names.

The raven haired girl was about to leave her desk to go on lunch break before she heard someone approach her. She glanced up to the sound of her name, and her dark gaze was met with her captain's steely ones.

"Yes, sir?" She questioned, raising her right hand over her heart in a saluting manner. Despising them being an elite police organization, the Survey Corps still had a tendency to use some military formality.

"Your training with me starts tomorrow at approximately ten a.m. I expect you to be well rested and ready." Levi crossed his arms, having to hold back the urge to say "brat" at the end of his comment.

"I understand, sir." Mikasa nodded, her expression remaining impassive as Levi's.

Everyone knew to be well rested whenever they had training with Levi. His training was brutal, even more than the Commissioner's. Most of the newbies would quit on the first week.

"Good, dismissed." Levi waved her off, indicating she was free to go to her lunch break now.

Mikasa gave a small salute along with a nod of respect. She then made her way towards the elevator to go down to the lower floor where the cafeteria resided.

Once she left, Levi continued his way towards Erwin's office to report his shitty mission that he went on the day before with Mike. He was ordered on the mission rather abruptly after a random civilian had found the dead gang members behind an old warehouse and had reported it to the police. The head of the Garrisons and the Survey Corps were called to look into how violently mutilated the corpses had been.

It was no surprise to Levi, he had expected the obvious murder suspect to be from a rival gang like everyone else suggested as well. It had been a rather pointless and boring mission. The only thing that intrigued him was the way the gang members were killed.

He sighed and was nearly about to reach Erwin's office until a loud shrill voice caused him to stop in his tracks.

"LEEEVI!!" A loud female voice squealed, and of course he immediately recognized the voice to be none other than Hanji's.

Levi kept his gaze away from the hyper female to glance up at the ceiling with an irritated expression, almost as if to curse the gods for making him deal with this. "Son of a bitch..." He muttered.

"Levi!!" Hanji ran out of her office next door to run towards her scowling friend. She immediately stopped inches away from him in order to avoid tackling him into a hug, knowing well that if she had done that she would most certainly have a boot to her face. Hanji was the only person who ever willingly went up to Levi and addressed him so casually, besides Erwin.

"I fucking heard you the first time, Hanji." Levi rolled his eyes, wondering how he wasn't deaf yet.

"Well, well, someone seems to be in a bad mood like always." Hanji cooed and crossed her arms. "I haven't seen you the whole morning today! That's absolutely unacceptable!" She teased.

"There's a reason for that," Levi dryly muttered.

"So, how did your mission go yesterday? I never got to ask you," Hanji wondered, ignoring his rude statement. She was one of the few to not mind Levi's rudeness, which made her one of the very few that Levi could somewhat put up with.

"Were the bodies really mutilated like they said?" Her eyes immediately lit up with excitement.

Another thing Levi knew about Hanji, she was batshit insane. The sight of blood or any kind of gore would make her gush, which was probably why she was the head scientist and researcher in the Survey Corps. That woman could literally handle any kind of situation.

Levi raised one of his thin dark eyebrows. "I'm not entitled to tell you about my mission, shitty glasses." He scoffed.

"Ugh!! Come on, Levi!! Pretty please??" Hanji immediately pouted and attempted to charmingly bat her eyelashes.

"Tch. That cute whining shit doesn't do you any good, four-eyes," Levi stated, trying to hold back an amused smirk.

"Fine, fine, I'll find out from someone else then." Hanji sighed, giving up. "Well then, there's been many rumors spreading around on who the killers were. While many suspect it was another rival gang, others think it may have possibly been..." Hanji lowered her voice into a whisper at the last word. "The Ghost Commandos," She squealed in excitement.

"You can't be fucking serious," Levi stared at her if she had just said the dumbest thing ever. "People might as well be spreading rumors that the fucking chupacabra is the killer," He sarcastically spoke.

"Oh, come on, Levi! You don't think that there isn't a possibility that the Ghost Commandos of the Titans really exist? The rumors could very well be true. In my research, there are many serums and even steroids that can enhance the human strength and intelligence. We've recently be testing this theory on apes, but we haven't got anything to prove yet..." Hanji placed a finger on her chin in thought. "It could be a possibility that these enhanced humans exist, and if they do, then I'm absolutely ecstatic to study them and see how they might have done it. I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if they managed to get this type of serum in order to do it, I mean they are dangerous gangs after all, aligned with the drug cartel, who are very much capable of attaining such things..."

"Alright, shitty glasses. You made your point," Levi interjected with an annoyed grunt. Hanji could talk on forever if she never got interrupted. She was a natural born chatter box. Especially about science.

"Right, sorry!" Hanji laughed. "I was just stating the possibility why they might exist," She simply stated.

"I don't care if they're real or not. Personally, I don't think so, but if they are then I don't give a shit if they're the equivalent of fucking superman himself. We'll find some way to take them down," Levi casually shrugged without a care in the world.

"Of course, I would never doubt the Survey Corps' abilities. They don't call us the elites for nothing." Hanji pointed out with a raised finger. "Speaking of which, I heard you are going to be training our newest recruit tomorrow, that Mikasa girl? I'm sort of curious to see how well she can fight. I heard she was rated the best when she was with the Garrisons."

"Well, we'll have to test that theory out won't we?" Levi crossed his arms. "I don't know much about her. All I know is that she has a brother. I bumped into the brat yesterday," He decided to inform Hanji about that small detail.

"Oooh...! No way! Was he cute? Did you rip his head off once he bumped into you? What happened? Did you like him? Did you two talk?" Hanji curiously questioned with a squeal.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and we fucked afterwards." He sarcastically scoffed at how quick Hanji made assumptions. "No, shit glasses. He's just a kid. We made small talk but that was it."

"Oh, I was about to say, Erwin would so get jealous if you did." Hanji teased with a chuckle.

Levi hissed under his breath once she mentioned Erwin getting jealous. She was the only one who knew about his secret relationship with the Commissioner. They weren't dating, no. They were simply friends with benefits, or a more derogatory term for it, fuck buddies. But that's all they were and nothing more, as they wanted it. "Shut the fuck up, Hanji." He peered around the area to make sure nobody was nearby to overhear their conversation.

"Oh, sorry...!" Hanji immediately placed her hand over her mouth. Sometimes she even forgot how loud she could be. "I said he would be jealous," She repeated in a more hushed tone.

Levi felt the urge to face palm. He gave an irritated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I wonder why I haven't killed you yet," He muttered with cold sarcasm. "Whatever, I know for a fact Erwin wouldn't get jealous. It's not like we're together. He doesn't fucking own me," Levi stated. Besides that fact, him and Erwin had already established that they would be fine with it if they dated other people.

"True," Hanji agreed. "And, because you love me, that's the reason why you haven't killed me yet!" She cheerfully teased.

"Keep thinking that, shitty four-eyes." He dryly replied.

"Ouch. You're breaking my heart, Levi." Hanji pretended to be genuinely hurt by clutching at her chest.

"Tch." Levi glanced away in amusement. "You should know by now that breaking hearts is my specialty, four-eyes." His amused expression quickly turned serious again. Both of them knew he wasn't joking.

"I think everyone knows that," Hanji gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Speaking of Erwin, I need to go report the last mission details to him." Levi suddenly remembered. Hanji had taken up too much of his time as always.

"Alright, I'll catch ya later then Leviii! Have fun with Erwin," She winked at Levi before retreating back into her office.

"Fuck you," He glared at her, hearing her laugh in response from her office.

"Love you tooo!" She chimed.

Levi muttered an annoyed curse under his breath as he proceeded to make his way towards Erwin's office. Once he got to his door, he opened it without knocking and strolled inside the room, not even caring if Erwin was busy or not.

Erwin was scribbling down some notes on his desk once Levi had barged in without so much as a warning. He was about to protest once he heard someone walk into his office, but as soon as he glanced up and saw Levi, he closed his mouth.

Levi was the only person who could barge into Erwin's office without a second thought. It wasn't necessarily because he was allowed, it was just because he didn't give a shit and did whatever he pleased. He was never one to obediently follow rules. The only time he would follow Erwin's orders is if it was completely necessary.

"Come in, Levi." Erwin sarcastically smirked as the raven haired male closed the door behind him.

Levi slumped down on one of the chairs in front of his desk, casually resting his arm against the end of the chair while putting his feet up on the other end. Another thing Erwin wouldn't tolerate except from him.

"You wanted a report from yesterday's mission, so here I am." Levi drawled in a bored tone.

"Yes, that's right. What took you so long to get here?" Erwin raised one of his large eyebrows, amused.

"A certain crazy bitch kept me occupied," Levi impassively replied with a hint of a scoff.

"Ah, Hanji." Erwin tried to hide a chuckle.

"How did you guess?" Levi sarcastically asked.

"I had a hunch," Erwin smiled in response.

"Anyways, shit brows." Levi began, before removing his legs from the arm of the chair to set back on the floor. "The report of the mission was inconclusive." He stated.

"Hmm." Erwin folded his hands in front of him and rested his chin on top. "Did you find out which weapon was used to kill them...?"

"That's what's strange. We're pretty sure that the murder suspect is from another gang. It's pretty much obvious. Although you would expect to find bullet wounds on the bodies, but there was absolutely none. My first initial reaction was what kind of gang doesn't kill with guns? Or can even kill without one when your enemy is armed with guns? The bodies had guns on them, so they were armed." Levi explained.

A certain spark flickered across Erwin's eyes. This was definitely strange. "That's very intriguing..." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You found no bullet wounds on the bodies, are you certain?"

"Erwin, there were none." Levi restated with a stoic expression on his face.

The air in the room suddenly grew chilly.

"How were they killed then? How did their wounds look?" Erwin questioned.

"The weapon used to kill them seemed to be a knife or...sword of some sort,"

"A sword?" Erwin raised an eyebrow, his expression turning slightly incredulous of the discovery.

"Yes, a sword. Fuck, Erwin. Do I have to repeat everything to you?" Levi grunted in annoyance. 

"Apologies, Levi. I'm just...surprised is all. It's an unusual weapon to use," Erwin folded his hands across his mouth.

"Tch. That's what I thought too. We must be dealing with some type of new ninja gang or some shit," Levi mused.

Erwin chuckled at his comment. "Perhaps. Or maybe the rumors really are true..." He raised an eyebrow.

"I swear to god, Erwin, if you even think about spouting that bullshit Ghost Commando crap I've been hearing everywhere," Levi narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't suggesting it, it was merely a thought." Erwin slightly raised his hand in defense. "Of course I don't believe that those...group of people are real, but it doesn't hurt to wonder."

Levi clicked his tongue.

"Once I actually see one in action with my own eyes, then I'll believe they're real."

"Same goes for me," Erwin nodded, before changing the subject. "Well, enough with this mission discussion. Let's talk about our newest recruit. Mikasa Ackerman. You're training her tomorrow, correct? I specifically picked you to be her mentor because you two are alike in some ways, I thought." He gave an amused smile.

"How is she anything like me?" Levi snorted.

"Well for one, you both are always serious and composed. Also you share the same last names."

Levi rolled his eyes. "That's just a coincidence."

"Maybe. But I thought you would be the most fitted one to be her mentor," Erwin replied. "She was rated the best fighter among the Garrisons, you know. That's why I chose her to join the Survey Corps. She also has an adopted brother who is a recent intern for the Garrisons," He added.

"I know, I met him." Levi impassively replied.

"Really, now? When was this?" Erwin slightly leaned forwards, interested at his comment.

"Yesterday. He was here for some reason. I bumped into him when I was leaving to go to the murder scene with Mike," Levi casually explained, deciding to leave out his second encounter with Eren in the store.

"Hm, should I have a reason to be jealous?" Erwin teased with a smirk.

"Shut up, shit brows." Levi furrowed his thin eyebrows in irritation.

Erwin laughed. "Petra told me that him and his friend had stopped by yesterday to give Mikasa her lunch," He explained.

"Well, that explains why the brat was here then." Levi leaned back against the chair. "You said he was an intern for the Garrisons. I wonder why Pixus allowed an intern this year. That's unlike him."

"Actually, Pixus and I both agreed to allow the boy to intern at the Garrisons." Erwin openly admitted.

"You and Pixus?" Levi questioned, confused. "Why?"

"There's a reason for it, but I'll tell you that later." Erwin gave him his mischievous smirk, which Levi oh so detested.

"Are you hiding secrets from me now, Erwin?" He spoke in a serious tone, but anyone could tell it hid slight irritation beneath it.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Erwin assured, his eyes flickering with amusement.

"Good."

Erwin filed his papers on his desk and started putting them aside. "Anyways, my lunch break starts in a few minutes so I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here and..."

"No Erwin, I don't feel like giving you a quick fuck right now." Levi bluntly stated with an emotionless expression.

Erwin's eyes slightly widened in surprise, and he tried his best to suppress a chuckle. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go somewhere for lunch, but I'll accept your rejection for doing a quickie as well," He smirked.

"Really, now? Where at? You usually never ask me out to eat somewhere. I feel so special," Levi asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm feeling generous today," Erwin teased. "And I have no preference. I was just going to drive around and see what was close by."

"Hm. Alright," Levi shrugged, a small rare smile spreading across his lips. "I guess it can't hurt. As long as you're paying."

Erwin laughed. "Of course."

"Tch. Let's go, then." Levi stood up from the chair and waited for Erwin to gather his car keys before following him out of his office.

 

* * *

 

Throughout most of his shift through work, Eren could barely concentrate on his work. Even when his work mostly consisted of sharpening pencils and making sure files were in the right place and in alphabetical order.

He couldn't stop thinking about running into Levi the other night.

Distractedly, he tapped a pencil against his desk. His teal gaze was staring at nothing in particular while he daydreamed.

"Hey, Eren!" A voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Eren glanced up in confusion to stare at Jean's irritated face.

"Quit daydreaming like a lovesick schoolgirl, Yaeger." Jean snickered. "You have more pencils to sharpen."

As Eren was handed another bucket of pencils, he immediately scowled. "Shut the fuck up, Jean."

"Hey, just stating the facts." Jean raised his hands up in defense, while giving a cheeky grin. "So, who were you thinking about? Hmm?"

"Mind your own business, horseface." Eren muttered in annoyance.

"The fuck, Jaeger. I was just asking you a fucking question. No need to be such an asshole about it. What's up your ass today?" Jean scowled.

"I'm sick of dealing with your bullshit," Eren hissed at him with a glare.

"Well, maybe I'm sick of dealing with your constant angsty ass too," Jean gave him an equal glare.

Eren gritted his teeth while the both of them glared each other down. The tension between them was inevitable.

"Woah, woah. Hey, there's no need to fight, guys." Reiner decided to intervene when he was walking close by, before a potential fist fight broke out. He put his hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Yeah, Reiner's right. You guys need to cool down," Armin protested from his cubicle.

"Is there ever a time where the two of them don't fight?" Connie wondered out loud, a smirk on his face.

"When they're not in the same room," Annie monotonously replied from across the room.

Jean pulled away from Reiner's grip and began to walk back to his cubicle. "Hey, I didn't start it." He defended himself.

Eren rolled his eyes, knowing Jean would always be the one to instigate the fight even if he wasn't the one who had started it.

"It doesn't matter who started it," Armin frowned.

"Leave Eren alone, Jean." Marco went over to his partner and curled his arms around his neck once he sat down in his chair.

"Yeah, yeah." Jean scoffed, but nevertheless rested his head against Marco's arms.

Reiner stood beside Eren and crossed his arms, noticing the way the boy's annoyed expression changed back to normal. "What's got you all riled up?" Reiner curiously raised an eyebrow, noticing the way Eren had been daydreaming throughout the day.

"Nothing, I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all." Eren sighed with a shrug.

"Well, you're going to need to be more focused..." Reiner's former playful expression suddenly changed cold, and his voice lowered so that only Eren could hear. "Check your phone."

Eren glanced up at Reiner, but the taller blonde had already had his back turned and was retreating back into his cubicle.

_Check his phone?_

Eren pulled his phone from his pocket and curiously opened up his messaging app.

There was a new text message, obviously from Reiner. The only reason he would text him while they were at work was because he couldn't say whatever he needed to say without the slight possibility of someone overhearing nearby.

The text message read:

**Hey, no GC mission tonight. Instead, we have a meeting with the heads of the Titans. Your dad wants all of us to be there. Don't be late. It's at 11 tonight.**

Eren's eyes slightly widened.

 _His father...?_ He rarely called in meetings like this unless it was something important.

He glanced up at Reiner and Annie, but they were too occupied with work on the computer to notice his stare. His teal gaze shifted back to his dimly lit phone where the message still read.

He wondered, _what could his father want?_


	5. Dire Bloody Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated this chapter much sooner than before :) hope you guys enjoy! Lots of intensity in this chapter. It's also a little bit longer than the others.

As soon as Eren walked into the secret Titans' headquarters that resided in a huge underground base, he was immediately met with the usual gloomy and dark exterior of it. He made his way towards the center room, where all the important meetings were usually held.

Once he walked into the room, half of the room was covered in darkness, illuminating the figures that sat in their chairs in front of the table. The other side of the room was dimly lit, where he could see Reiner, Bert, Annie, and Ymir already casually sitting on a long black leather sofa.

He suddenly felt awkward once all eyes turned to him.

Apparently he was the last one to come in. He hadn't thought he was that late.

Eren absentmindedly coughed in response, breaking the deafening silence of the dim room.

"Ah, son. You're finally here. Good, then we can start." He heard his father's voice speak from the dark side of the room, although he couldn't see him because his appearance was being covered by the darkness. All Eren could make out was a dark outline of a body.

"Yes, father." He nodded in respect, before making his way to the leather couch with the rest of his group and sitting down.

"Late as always," Annie quietly murmured to Eren, keeping her impassive icy gaze straight forwards.

"I was literally only three minutes late," Eren rolled his eyes.

"Woah, that's the earliest late record you've had Eren, congratulations. We should stick a gold star on your forehead," Ymir sarcastically retorted, giving a small clap of her hands to emphasize further more.

Eren was about open his mouth in retort, but then the loud clear of someone's throat caused everyone to avert their attention towards the front.

"So without further ado, I'm sure you're all wondering why I wanted to call in a meeting with the GC's." Grisha folded his hands and placed them on the table. "As you all know the media has been circling around the recent killings."

Eren nervously glanced away, nibbling on his bottom lip. For some reason he knew that subject matter would be brought up in the meeting sooner or later. Obviously it was the main topic of today's meeting.

"It's been quite a nuisance. The last thing we want is for GC rumors to start spreading around again," A voice spoke beside Grisha.

The voice sounded slightly familiar, and Eren guessed it was probably Annie's father, Cassius. Yes, her father was one of the heads of the gang as well. Her and Eren shared similar situations with both of their fathers being apart of the gang and having lost their mothers due to them being killed by the rival gangs.

Eren knew Annie a little bit before he knew the others since their fathers had shared the same ideals and had started up the gang together. Him and Annie could really both relate to one another.

"Maybe that's not necessarily a bad thing. The world is bound to know about the GC's sooner or later. Especially with those Survey Corps," A third voice suggested.

Speaking of the Survey Corps, Eren completely forgot to mention to his father about Mikasa's recent recruitment. He wondered if he knew about it already or not.

"Yes, by the way Eren, I heard about Mikasa joining the Survey Corps." His father coincidentally informed, which confirmed his earlier thought. "This is rather unfortunate. I don't expect any of you to have a physical encounter with one if them anytime soon, but if worst comes to worst than you, Eren, might have to face Mikasa. You realize this, right?"

Eren solemnly glanced at the floor, wondering how he could ever come to terms with possibly having to fight his sister. "I understand," He gritted his teeth.

"Of course, I don't want this to happen, so just do your best to simply keep her out of your way." Grisha explained.

Eren nodded in response. "When we do missions, we usually eliminate everyone in the area, including witnesses. That prevents anyone from having the chance to call in the Survey Corps." Reiner casually assured.

The leaders of the gang exchanged glances and nodded in agreement, satisfied with Reiner's response.

"Good. Be sure it remains that way."

"Well, I've been thinking lately, when you go out on missions your identities aren't very secure since your faces are covered by hoods. Even with this, the hoods can fall fairly easily. I know you're sure you eliminate any witnesses but we can never be too sure," Grisha began, and glanced over at one of the other leaders as an indicator for them to pull up a large bag and place it on top of the table.

Eren and the others curiously leered over to see what was in the bag.

"This is why we had special masks designed for each one of you." Cassius further explained.

"Masks?" Bertolt curiously questioned.

"Awesome," Ymir smirked, trying to get a better view of the masks. "I call dibs on the scariest looking one."

"I want the sexiest one," Reiner teased with a stick of his tongue.

"I don't care which one I get. Give me a paper bag to wear on my head and I would be fine with it," Annie leaned back against the sofa with an impassive expression on her face.

Grisha suppressed an amused smile, while the other leaders chuckled or rolled their eyes in irritation. Most of the time the GC's were composed and serious, but at other times they would occasionally crack jokes.

"We have already selected the masks for each of you." Cassius pulled the zipper of the bag and pulled out the first mask.

The mask was a reddish golden color, appearing to look more like a helmet than a mask. It was clearly armored, and very well protected. Eren suspected it was probably bullet proof.

"Reiner, this will be your mask." Grisha informed him once he was handed the mask.

"Damn, this thing is hard." Reiner rapped his hand against the mask, and it appeared to be made out of metal.

"It reminds me of Ironman," Eren mused.

Reiner chuckled. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Are we being set up to look like the Avengers or something?" Annie sarcastically drawled.

"Can I be Thor, then?" Ymir teased, which caused Eren to slightly snicker.

"It was not my intention to make them appear that way. I specifically picked each of your masks according to your roles of the group. Reiner plays a more defensive role so I chose to compose his mask out of metal," Grisha slowly explained.

"It goes good with me," Reiner complimented, examining his mask further more by twirling it around in his hands. "I like it."

Cassius pulled out the second mask, and immediately Eren thought the design of it was sick. It looked like they had pulled the mask from a halloween store, literally. The only difference would be the harder material used. The mask resembled the structure of a skull, that's what made it look cool.

"Bertolt, this is your mask."

Bertolt examined the mask for a few moments, and his normally calm gaze lifted into an intrigued one. Even he thought the mask was cool. As he was handed the mask, his lips turned into a generous smile. "Thank you."

Cassius pulled proceeded to pull out the third mask. "Now for your mask, Ymir..."

Ymir crossed her arms and waited for her mask to be revealed. Once the mask was pulled out, Eren's first thought was that Ymir certainly got her wish for a scary looking mask. The mask looked like a puppet or a clown, something you would see out of a Jigsaw movie. Or perhaps with the Joker. Puppets, dolls, and clowns were definitely high on most people's scare list.

"Holy shit," Annie expressed her discomfort with the mask, obviously not too fond with puppets herself.

Eren remembered that one of Annie's few fears were clowns or dolls. He briefly remembered attending a birthday party with her when they were much younger, and Annie had nearly beaten the shit out of a hired clown who had attempted to give her a hug.

He suppressed a laugh at the memory.

"Hell yeah," Ymir exclaimed once she was handed her mask, obviously being very satisfied that it was scary. The mask was white, with black lines that went vertically across the eye holes. It also had a long black line on the bottom that resembled a wide demented smile. It was rather ironic for Ymir since she usually didn't smile all that much.

Cassius pulled out the fourth mask and placed it on the table. "Annie. This is your mask," He handed the mask to his daughter.

Her mask was very simple like she had wanted. It was a white color, almost crystal like. The only other details it had were the eye holes and a straight red line on the bottom that resembled a mouth.

"I like it," Annie stated.

Finally, Cassius pulled out the fifth and final mask which Eren assumed was his.

"Eren, this is yours."

Once Eren was handed his mask, he knew immediately it was different from the others. For one, it was only half of a mask, only meant to cover everything except for his eyes. The material of the mask was made out of a strong black metal. It also had a demented weird toothy mouth resemblance that had a zipper to the side, which Eren guessed he could open and close. It was strange how the mask appeared to resemble leather and yet it was made out of a metal substance.

Instead of saying a comment, Eren pulled the mask up and slipped it on his face. His teal eyes flashed red as he turned to the others. "How does it look?"

The others were silent, as if to stare at him with slight awe.

"You look scary," Annie simply replied, her voice remaining emotionless.

"Woah, man. It looks awesome on you," Reiner exclaimed with a smirk. Ymir and Bertolt nodded in agreement as well.

"I sound like fucking Darth Vader now," Eren mused, slightly taken aback by how his voice sounded now with the mask on. It sounded more darker and deeper, almost robotic sounding as well, as if he were speaking through some type of comm speaker or telephone.

Reiner barked a laugh at his comment.

"Darth Vader?" Grisha curiously raised an eyebrow. "His name rings a bell. Is that some type of character?"

"From Star Wars," Cassius gave an amused reply.

"Ah, yes, I remember now. I know of the show, however, I haven't ever watched it."

"You never watched Star Wars with your dad, Eren?" Ymir questioned, clicking her tongue to express her disappointment.

"I don't think I did. I don't remember," Eren shrugged.

"No, we never have. Eren had always preferred marvel movies when he was younger. He would always tug on my leg until I would finally give in and go watch one with him," Grisha slightly smiled, his expression flickering with amusement.

Eren tried to hide a smirk. He remembered now, watching movies with his father when he was younger. It made him miss how his father was before, the father he so adored when he was a child. Before his mother's death. He was glad his father still had those moments of how he was before, even if they happened rarely. Now a days their lives were just contained in darkness.

"I say we should have a Star Wars marathon whenever we get a break from missions," Reiner playfully suggested.

"I would be so down for that," Ymir responded.

"I'll see if I can fit it through our schedule," Cassius sarcastically replied with a smirk. Him and Grisha exchanged glances, as if they were actually considering to plan it.

Even though the gang was an infamous violent organization who killed anyone in their way, it was odd how they still had their off topic moments to talk about subjects that were completely normal and irreverent to what they were discussing about before. They were definitely a strange gang.

"Anyways, back to the subject. Everyone of your masks are designed to be bullet proof. I suggest you continue to wear hoods to further more protect your identities so that you are completely covered." Grisha explained, slightly lifting up his glasses.

Eren and the others nodded in response.

"Recently we have discovered several of the scientists aligned with the syndicate gang have been practicing experiments. We don't know what they are about of when they started, but our next primary mission is to find out. I'll give you more details on it later, but for now I want you all to keep an eye out further more for any scientists that you think may be apart of the syndicates while on your missions. I might assign a mission to infiltrate one of their labs once we find one soon. So be prepared," Grisha informed his members. "That's about all I wanted to inform you in the meeting."

Cassius nodded. "Expect another mission as early as tomorrow. For now, all of you are dismissed."

As the others began to file out of the room one by one, Eren narrowed his eyes in thought, wondering what the syndicates could be up to now. He hoped it wasn't anything too much of a threat. The last thing they needed was another threat in their backs besides all the rival gangs and now the Survey Corps.

When he was about to follow the others out of the room, his father calling his name stopped him in his tracks.

"Eren, come here."

Eren turned and glanced at his father, immediately noticing the other gang leaders leaving the room as well, leaving father and son for a brief private discussion.

He decided to take his mask off before slowly going up to his father. "Yes, father?" He obediently replied, feeling slightly nervous. Usually whenever his father wanted a private discussion with him meant he was in trouble.

"Before you leave, I want to inform you of something." Grisha sighed. "Like all of the other GC members you are one of our most promising fighters. You cause destruction to the syndicates, which I am proud of. However, all the media we have received is unacceptable."

Eren's eyes wavered with a solemn expression.

"Which is why I'm telling you to cut down slightly on the way you butcher the enemies. You can kill them efficiently without drawing attention to the media. Do I make myself clear?" His father lifted his glasses to the bridge of his nose, before glancing up at his son in a serious manner.

"I understand, father." Eren nodded.

"Good. That's all. You're free to go now," Grisha glanced back at some papers that he had sitting on the table in front of him.

Eren dipped his head slightly in respect before making his way out of the room and out the door.

As he was leaving the headquarters and back to the parking lot, he pulled out his phone and read that it was past midnight.

God, he hoped Mikasa had a later shift at work today, or else he was sure to be interrogated.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day went by smoothly. After Eren had returned home the night before, he was lucky enough to have barely got home only few minutes before Mikasa did. She had asked what he was doing up so late and he simply replied that he couldn't sleep. She took that as enough for an answer.

After he went into his shift at the police office, he was glad that he didn't have to do too much of work. Once his shift ended he got a ride home from Armin.

Now here he was, sitting back on the couch and watching TV. He was glad he had a break from school because of his internship at the police office. Before, he would often have arguments with Mikasa concerning school. He thought it was completely pointless, but she pushed him to at least take some classes at the local community college. He eventually begrudgingly agreed, or was forced, he couldn't exactly remember.

As he boredly scanned through the channels, he decided to turn the TV off and yawn. Feeling fairly tired, he crawled off the couch and made his way towards his bedroom to take a short nap.

As soon as his head hit his comfy pillow, he immediately fell into a world of sleep.

He had been sleeping peacefully for at least an hour or so, that is until his mattress suddenly got pulled from the bed and fell to the floor.

He immediately snapped awake at the impact of hitting the floor, his eyes open ending wide and gasping. His first initial reaction was there was a robber that had snuck in, so he immediately went on the defensive by sitting up with a jolt and raising his fists.

"Who the fuck-!" He shouted, but once he could make out the person who was in the room, his fists fell back to his sides in shock.

Ymir was in his room.

"Ymir?" He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't in some weird dream. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" He glanced up at her again, completely flabbergasted.

"I snuck in, but whatever." Ymir quickly replied, waving him off as if she had explained the simplest thing in the world. "You're such a damn heavy sleeper that no matter how many times I called your name you wouldn't wake up, so I took matters into my own hands by pulling your mattress off the bed." She snorted.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing in MY fucking apartment!" Eren threw his hands up in the air to express his utter confusion.

"Calm down, princess. I didn't sneak in your room just for the hell of it, I did it because we have a mission to do and you wouldn't answer your phone. And here you are taking a nap like some old fart, which explains it." She slowly explained with her arms crossed.

"Oh," Eren grumbled and got off his mattress in order to pull it back on his bed.

"Well you could've rang the doorbell or at least knocked..." He muttered.

Ymir rolled her eyes. "You don't think I tried that? If that would've woken you up then I wouldn't be here right now in your room."

"Right..." Eren slowly replied, feeling stupid. _Why didn't he think of that before?_

"So we have the mission right now, then? Where are the others?" He questioned, trying to process more information.

"It's just a duo mission with you and I. Reiner called me up about it, that's how I found out." Ymir shrugged.

Eren finished fixing his bed, before glancing back at Ymir.

 _Hmm, how strange. They usually didn't separate them when they went on missions_ , he thought.

"Where at?" Eren asked.

"It's located at some lab. Our mission details weren't too descriptive, but Reiner said we were to wait outside for some scientist to finish his work and walk out. If any guards show up, then we're ordered to eliminate them." Ymir responded.

"That's it?" He raised an eyebrow. "Only wait for a scientist?"

"Yup. My guess it's one of those scientists that your dad was talking about in the meeting last night."

_That's right..._

Eren remembered now his father had mentioned something about the syndicate scientists inventing or experimenting something that could be a potential threat. They just had to find out if it was or not.

"No time to waste then, let's go." He nodded, before opening up one of his drawers and pulling out his new mask that he had recently received. "You got your mask?" He asked Ymir.

"Of course," She scoffed. "It's in my car."

Eren grabbed his black jacket nearby that he would often wear whenever he would go on missions.

The two of them left the room and walked outside of the apartment. Eren made sure to efficiently lock the front door this time before he left, realizing that Ymir had probably easily got in because he accidentally left the door unlocked.

He placed his keys back in his pocket and slipped his black jacket on.

Ymir unlocked her car, which was parked in Eren's driveway. She got into the driver's seat while Eren slipped into the passenger's seat beside her.

As she started her car, Eren tried to ignore all the trash and extra items that were sitting on the floor of her car. He barely had any room to set his feet down. It wasn't like he cared though, he didn't doubt his car would probably be as dirty as hers, if he had a car.

"Does Krista ever complain about how much crap you have in your car?" He teased.

Ymir gave out a small snort as she pulled out of Eren's driveway and sped off down the road. "Sometimes she'll mention it, and I'll throw most of it away but otherwise I'll be too lazy to throw anything out. We usually take her car anyways if we ever go out anywhere together." She admitted.

"I mean, what do you have in here?" Eren casually picked up a few of the items, which were mainly composed of old jackets and random papers or fast food bags. "Is this your highschool syllabus?" Eren raised the paper in front of her and suppressed a snicker.

"Fuck off, don't judge me." Ymir slapped the paper from his hands in protest, trying to hide a smirk. "Damn though, I really need to throw some stuff out."

"No kidding. Do you have your birth certificate in here too?" Eren laughed.

"Yeah, it's in the back." Ymir sarcastically teased. "I've had this car since I was an infant."

Eren chuckled as they drove through the back way, heading towards the direction of the lab where their mission was.

"So what are we supposed to do when we get the scientist? Interrogate him or something?" He asked, now realizing why the others had chosen him and Ymir for the mission. They were the best at interrogation, simply because they had a talent for scaring the shit out of people with their violent tendencies.

"I guess so. Reiner said he would probably be carrying a laptop or a briefcase with him so we're supposed to take that to get information." Ymir explained with a shrug.

"Ah, alright." Eren leaned back against the seat of the car.

As soon as they slowly pulled up towards the lab, the car was immediately stopped by a wired fence that had a sign saying "No entry" in big red bold words.

"They really don't joke around when it come to security," Ymir sarcastically mentioned, before putting the car in park and turning the engine off.

"Damn it, now we're gonna have to climb the fence." Eren lazily groaned.

"Well, let's go." Ymir grabbed her mask from the back and got out of the car. Eren did the same as she put on her mask and pulled her hoodie down.

Eren slipped his mask on as well, and placed his hoodie over his head. The two of them exchanged glances.

"We look like serial killers," Eren mused.

"Technically we are," Ymir stated in a much darker voice. Her mask changed the sound of her voice as well, making it sound more sinister. Eren had guessed that all of their masks were also designed to change the sound of their voice when spoken through it, as another means to protect their identities.

"I hope this fence isn't electrical," Eren stepped closer to the fence, his hand hesitating to touch it. He lightly tapped a finger against the fence before quickly pulling away, afraid of being possibly electrocuted. However, when he didn't, he gave a small sigh of relief.

"Well, is it?" Ymir asked from behind.

"Nah, thankfully." Eren stuck his fingers through the holes of the wired fence and lifted himself up in order to start climbing it. Once he climbed up the fence and jumped over it, he waited for Ymir to do the same.

"I hate fences," She grumbled as she jumped off, landing beside Eren. The two of them cautiously walked to the side of the wall and pressed against it as they proceeded forwards.

Ymir went in front of Eren, keeping their handguns at their sides. She peered over the wall to see what was in the next area, and as soon as she did, she immediately pulled back to hide herself.

"Holy fuck," She muttered.

"What? What did you see?" Eren asked, before deciding to take a look himself. He peered over the wall as well and it only took one glance to see what Ymir was talking about. There were at least ten, if not thirteen guards, all either standing or patrolling around the back of the lab and most likely the front too. They were all obviously heavily armed.

"Well, now we know we hit the jackpot." Eren softly scoffed.

"We can't just charge in headfirst, so now we need to come up with a plan." Ymir suggested.

Eren grinned and twirled around the handgun in his hand. "I say we just improvise," He clicked off the safety switch of the gun.

"Improvise? Are you crazy?" She stared at him, incredulous at his words.

"I'll go first. When they start shooting, that's your cue to go in," Eren drawled, silently walking forwards.

Before Ymir even had time to open her mouth in protest, Eren had already turned the corner and revealed himself to the current oblivious guards standing around. They hadn't noticed him approaching yet, so he took this time to grab the lid of a nearby trash can and place it in front of him as a shield.

"Hey!" Eren yelled out to get the guards' attention.

Once their alarmed faces looked over to the sound of his voice, Eren immediately started shooting at them, which caused several of them to get hit with a bullet and drop down.

The others who didn't get shot at instantly raised their guns and began to shoot at Eren as well, but the bullets had hit the trash can lid instead.

"What the fuck!" They exclaimed with anger, not expecting this type of situation to happen.

"Shoot at his legs, you morons!" One of them shouted, while reloading his gun. Eren took this time to aim his gun towards the guy and shoot him down.

While he crumpled to the floor, the others aimed their guns at Eren's feet. Once the bullets shot out, he cursed under his breath and dropped to the floor in order to completely shield himself.

The guards continued to shoot, and several of them started to approach, but were immediately stopped by one of them falling to the floor from a headshot wound.

"The hell?" The other turned over in alarm, but Ymir already had her gun pressed against his forehead as she shot him dead as well.

"There's another one of them!" Another one of the guards shouted, only five of them left standing. He quickly pulled out his radiotelephone in order to call for backup and alert the other gang members who were inside of the building.

However, before he could turn the radio phone on, Ymir turned with light speed and roundhouse kicked the phone out of his hands. She then effectively ended his life by shooting him in the heart.

Eren stood up from the floor as another one of the guards charged at him. He quickly moved out of the way and raised the trash can lid to bash it down on the guard's head. Once he was knocked out cold, Eren pulled out his sword from his sheath and proficiently decapitated the guard.

Once he stood back up with his sword soaked in blood, the three guards left standing trembled with fear, but nevertheless bravely reloaded their guns and aimed them at Eren and Ymir.

Eren quickly grabbed the trash lid and tossed it to Ymir, who caught it and raised it up in front of her as a shield. She ran forward with lightning speed and knocked one of the guards back against the two, causing them to barrel backwards.

Eren ran forwards towards them with his sword raised while the guards were still down. The one that got hit by the trash lid was still dazed, but the other two were merely groaning and reaching for their guns that got knocked out of their hands after they fell.

"Sorry guys, lights out." Eren coldly stated, before raising his sword and bringing it down on both of their heads, decapitating them.

Ymir raised her gun and shot the last guard's head. The three of them were now lying in a pool of blood.

"Improving for the win," She glanced up at Eren, and if he could see her expression through her mask, he swore she would be smirking.

"I told you," Eren wiped off the blood from his sword by rubbing it against one of the guard's shirts.

"Hope they didn't hear the gunshots in there," Ymir nodded her head towards the building.

"If they did, one of them would've come out already. My guess is the building is made out of steel, so it's soundproof. Which is kind of stupid, if you ask me." Eren snorted.

"Now we have to wait out here for the scientist to show up," Ymir grunted in protest.

"For now, let's get all of the bodies out of the way. If the scientist leaves the building and sees all the dead bodies, he's going to run back inside screaming like a girl." Eren sighed, before grabbing one of the bodies and pulling it out of the area to leave it behind some back alley.

Ymir helped pull some of the bodies as well, and piled them with the rest in the alley.

Once Eren was about to go get another one, he felt a round structure hit the back of his leg, almost like a ball.

He jumped up in surprise and glanced down at the thing that had ran into his leg, half expecting it to be a ball that someone kicked over. Nope, it wasn't a ball. It was one of the decapitated heads.

The head was staring up at him with emotionless eyes and a frozen horrified expression.

Eren glanced up and stared forwards to see Ymir standing there, facing him as well.

She had kicked it to him.

"What the fuck, Ymir." He grunted, half irritated and half amused.

She have out a cold chuckle in response. "Kick it back. Let's play soccer with the heads."

Eren raised an eyebrow, but then thought _why not?_ He started kicking the head towards the alley, but Ymir stepped in and snatched the head from him by kicking it out of his way and towards another alley. He ran after her and kicked the head out of her reach. Soon, they were both at war over the head and kicking it towards one of the alleys, which they were using as a goal.

 _Only they would be doing this_ , thought Eren.

Him and Ymir had a tendency of finding a sick way to amuse themselves when they were on missions. The others were just keen on killing and nothing else. Reiner would often get upset with them whenever they would do something like this, telling them to stay focused. But with no Reiner around, they were free to do whatever they wanted. Eren kicked the head towards his alley, scoring a point for himself.

"Goooaaaal!" He raised his fist in victory.

Once they played another game with another one of the heads, Ymir won a point this time by kicking the head towards her alley. Satisfied with their tie, they both decided that had wasted enough time and quickly kicked the last head into one of the alleys.

They proceeded to pull the rest of the bodies into either alley and pile them up one by one.

After they finished hiding the bodies, Eren leaned against the side wall in boredom. Ymir stood beside him and glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Did they mention when this guy's shift ends from work?" Eren tilted his head towards Ymir.

"They said it should end around eight," Ymir shrugged. "What time is it now?"

Eren pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. It was exactly eight, which meant the scientist should be getting out right about now. "It's eight right no-" He started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

Him and Ymir quickly glanced up and saw the scientist right on time, opening the back door and exiting the building. He was casually walking towards the back parking lot with a laptop case in tow.

He continued walking until he noticed the spots of blood on the floor that had came from the guards. Curiosity taking over him, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stepped in front of the blood to examine it further.

Eren and Ymir took this as a cue to step away from the wall and walk up towards the scientist.

Once the scientist saw them approaching, he cautiously glanced up and raised his glasses. "Can I help you?" He hesitantly questioned.

"You can start by telling us what's in that laptop," Ymir crossed her arms, nodding at the laptop case he was carrying.

He took a few steps back once she asked the question, but Eren quickly got behind him and snatched the laptop case from his hands before kicking him to the floor.

The scientist cried out in pain as he fell to the floor from the impact of the kick.

"Alright, we got the laptop. Kill him and lets go." Ymir explained, and Eren nodded in agreement. He pulled out his sword and raised it over his head, until the scientist raised his hands out in defense and cried out. "No, no! Don't kill me, please! You'll never find out the password of the laptop if you do!"

This caused Eren to immediately pull back his sword and lower it back down. "What did you say?" He gritted his teeth.

"You have to be fucking with me right now," Ymir groaned. "The laptop has a password?"

"Yes it does," The scientist breathed, still trembling on the floor.

"Well what is it then?" Eren glared, pointing his sword down beside the scientist's head.

"It's 884795. Now, please just let me go." The scientist pleaded, wincing at the closeness of the sword.

"Do you think we're stupid? We're not letting you go until we test the password out to see if you're lying or not." Ymir snorted and glanced at Eren. "Open the case up and see if that's the right password."

Eren pulled the zipper of the case open and pulled out the laptop. It was rather small, so it was convenient to hold. He lifted up the screen and turned the power on, waiting for it to load onto the home screen. Once it had loaded and was asking for a password, Eren glanced back at the scientist.

"What was it again?" He asked.

The scientist swallowed and hesitated for a brief moment. "884795." He weakly rasped.

Eren entered in the password, but it was immediately denied. His teal gaze flashed red with irritation. "It's the wrong password," He informed Ymir.

Ymir clenched her fist and raised the gun at the now sobbing scientist. "You lying son of a bitch." She was nearly about to pull the trigger until the sound of police sirens were heard coming nearby. The sound of them caused Eren and Ymir's eyes to widen in alarm.

"Don't tell me they're heading here." She cursed under her breath.

"They can't be. Who would've called...?" Eren glanced towards the direction of the sound of the sirens. They both stood in silence as the sound of the sirens grew louder, trying to contemplate if they were coming in this direction or not.

Eren gave out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

_'Come on, pass us...'_

He was expecting the loud wailing of the sirens to die down any minute, to go past them in a different direction, but they never did.

Their worst fears were finally confirmed once they heard a loud beep nearby and the sound of car doors closing.

"Shit," Ymir said out loud, expressing her frustration. "We need to get out of here."

Eren quickly closed down the laptop and placed it under his arm. "We can't leave without the password," He protested, lowering the sound of his voice.

"I'll grab the scientist," Ymir reassured him, before glancing at the scientist who was now trying to hopelessly crawl away from the two. He yelped in fear once Ymir grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him up in order to drag him along with them.

The scientist began to cry out for help but Ymir immediately silenced him by covering her hand over his mouth and restraining him from struggling. She breathed a curse once they heard the sound of police officers talking on their radiotelephones and footsteps coming nearby.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. _They had to do something fast..._

At this rate, they were going to get caught by the police. If the police showed up then the scientist would get away. They needed to get that password.

_If only they could buy themselves enough time with a distraction..._

Eren finally came up of a plan. It was incredibly risky, but right now they had no other options.

"I'll make a distraction," Eren stated, before handing the laptop over to Ymir who was staring at him as if he had completely lost his mind. Or so he thought that's what her expression would be from behind her mask. "That'll buy you time to get away."

She hissed under her breath once the laptop had been shoved under her other free arm. "Eren, don't you even think about playing the hero."

"I'm not playing the hero, I'm playing the bait." Eren explained with a smirk. Once the footsteps grew closer, he quickly turned around and ran towards the area where the police officers were coming at. Ymir cursed and called out after him, but he ignored her as he turned at one of the alleys where all the dead bodies from the guards that they had killed earlier still resided.

When he entered the dark alley he was immediately met with the shocked expressions of the police officer's faces, who had their guns raised and were currently distracted with staring at the pile of dead bodies that lay before them.

Eren pulled out his handgun and raised it at the police officers. One of the officers glanced up for a brief moment, catching sight of Eren. They spun on their heel and aimed their gun at him. "Freeze! Drop your weapon now!" They ordered with clenched teeth.

The other officers quickly looked up and did the same, all pointing their guns at Eren.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm sure you guys are good cops," Eren sighed, keeping his gun raised. "Not corrupted like the rest of them."

"If you don't want anybody to get hurt, then I suggest you lower your weapon." One of the officers narrowed his eyes.

Eren complied by slowly lowering his weapon.

"Good. Now, slowly place it on the floor." The officer ordered, his gun still aimed directly towards Eren.

"But if I do that then you'll arrest me," He tilted his head sideways.

"That's the whole point of it," The officer scoffed and cocked his gun towards the floor before raising it at Eren again. "Now I won't ask you again, drop your weapon."

"I'm afraid I can't do that officer, you see, I can't afford to get arrested." Eren wagged his finger at them. "It would be highly bad on my part."

"Then we'll be forced to shoot." Came a reply.

"Will you, now?" Eren's eyes slowly began to transform into a blood red color. Their expression changing from calm to sadistically amused. The officers briefly hesitated once they saw his eyes change, and some of them even blinked to make sure they weren't just imagining it.

The head officer clicked the safety switch off his gun and prepared to shoot at Eren's weak point, but suddenly felt someone try to snatch the gun from his grip in a matter of seconds.

Eren had zipped forward and twisted the gun from his grip, which earned an alarmed yell from the officer. Before the other officers had any time to react, Eren turned the officer over and used him as a shield from any bullets. He then shoved the officer onto another, which sent them both tumbling on the concrete floor.

The other officer standing wasted no time in aiming his gun at Eren and pulling the trigger. However, just before the trigger was pulled, Eren dropped down to the floor and skidded across the ground, avoiding any bullets shot at him. As he skidded across, he went in between the officer's legs and kicked out his left leg across, causing the officer to loose footing and fall to the ground.

As the officers were momentarily left dazed on the floor, Eren took this as an opportunity to sprint away from the alley and try to escape the area.

He ran through the parking lot where the police cars were parked at. His heart was racing and each breath he took was strained and tired. He was hoping that Ymir had at least managed to get away.

He whipped his head around and scanned through the area, trying to find somewhere to run to or hide.

"He went this way!"

He muttered a curse once he heard the officer's yell out and stomp over towards his direction.

Eren sprinted across the dark and isolated parking lot, trying to get out of the open in order to avoid getting shot at. When he made it to one of the parked cars, he decided to roll forwards and get behind it so he had something to hide behind.

He slightly peered up through the car window to see the officers ran into the parking lot with their guns raised.

"Be on the alert, he's somewhere around here." One of the officers stated.

They carefully walked around the parking lot and started to check behind other cars and alleys. Once they started to get closer to the car he was hiding behind, Eren rested his head back against the metal of the automobile and cursed under his breath.

He didn't know how we was going to get out of this situation without hurting or killing the police officers. He was going to have to, or else he was going to get caught.

"Fuck this, that masked guy is dangerous."

Eren curiously peered through the window again when he heard one of the officer's say that.

"He got all of us down on the ground without getting shot at," The officer continued to say, and the other officers turned to him. Some of them appeared to agree with him by the grim look on their faces.

"What was up with that mask of his? Is he from some type of new gang?" Another officer questioned.

Eren felt himself freeze. They were expecting him to be in a gang, but he was hoping they wouldn't start suspecting him to be a member of the Titans.

"Who knows. Maybe it's just some deranged serial killer who gets a kick out of wearing masks while murdering people. He could be some sort of obsessed fan with movies like Halloween or Friday the 13th." The head officer snorted.

Eren solemnly stared at the floor, his lips turning upwards into a smirk. Unknowingly to him, one of the officers was dangerously close to approaching his car. Once they stopped behind the other side of the car, all he heard was the sound of a gun click and a radiotelephone being turned on.

The officer standing beside the car peered inside the dusty window. He slowly began to walk towards the right and make his way over to the other side of the car where Eren was hiding behind.

He was almost to the other side of the car, and he raised his gun to be ready to shoot, but once he spun and lunged forwards to the other side of the car, there was nobody there.

The officer scratched his head in confusion. He could have swore he heard something.

"Hey, up here."

At the sound of the sudden voice, he whipped his head up, completely startled.

Eren stood on top of the car with his gun aimed down at the officer. He pulled the trigger and shot the officer's hand before he could fire, and then aimed the gun further down to shoot one of his legs.

The officer screamed in pain as he dropped to the floor, cradling his bleeding leg against his chest.

The other officers were immediately alerted by the scream, and they spun around towards the direction it came from.

Eren quickly jumped off the car and grabbed the officer's gun that had been knocked out of his grip once his hand was shot. He reloaded both of the guns and pressed up against the car once he heard the officers shooting at the side view mirrors. The sound of metal clashing with metal was deafening.

He popped out over the hood of the car and started shooting at the officers once they paused to reload their guns. Several of them got shot, while the others continued to shoot at Eren.

It was an all out gun fight war.

Eren dropped to the floor and the bullets that had been aimed at him barely grazed the hair on his head. He rolled forwards and aimed the two guns he had at the police officers who were still standing. He shot at their legs one by one, careful to not hit any vital spots that might make them get killed on the spot.

The head officer grunted in pain as he hit the floor, along with his other comrades. He angrily reached out for his gun that had fell a few feet in front of him.

Just as his fingers barely touched the handle of the gun, Eren zipped forwards and kicked the gun aside, out of his reach. He also made sure to dispose of the other officer's guns as well.

After he did that, he pointed his gun at the head officer, who was helplessly bleeding on the floor. His blonde hair was matted with blood.

He weakly spat out blood and glared up at Eren as the blood dribbled down his chin.

"Just you watch, scum. The...Survey Corps will destroy you..." The officer growled out. "All of you criminal bastards will fall...to Captain....Levi." He coughed out more blood.

Eren's eyes couldn't get any wider at the mention of Levi's name.

_It couldn't be, that...!?_

A certain glare of the metal of a gun inside of a dark alley caught the attention of Eren by the corner of his eye.

"Son of a bitch," He hissed under his breath and rolled sideways onto the floor before the bullet came flying towards him with lightning speed. As he hit the floor, he gasped and moved to hurriedly stand up. However, once he did, he felt the cold metal of a gun being pressed against the side of his head.

He kept his wavering gaze straight ahead, refusing to look at the attacker who was holding a gun to his head. He swore his heart dropped straight down to his stomach once he heard his attacker speak.

"Oi,"

The voice couldn't have been more familiar.

Eren slowly glanced sideways, and his suspicion was immediately confirmed when he stared into the cold icy gaze of none other than Captain Rivaille.

"Why don't you make this easy for once and drop your fucking weapon? Or I'll blow your head off, whichever you prefer." Levi casually drawled, remaining calm and collected like always.

Eren held in his breath, and out of the corner of his eye he saw several other men surrounding him and aiming their guns at him. He realized they were all probably very much apart of Levi's team.

Eren could almost feel the wings Survey Corps symbols on their badges glaring him down.

Only one thought came across his mind that had never ever came up before.

He was utterly and completely _screwed_.


	6. Smoked Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Leave me some comments down below, they're always appreciated :) as always, more action in this chapter.

"Shit."

Was all Eren could say in the situation he was in.

Beside him, one of the members of the Survey Corps chuckled. He had long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail.

"That's what they all say when they get caught by us," He mused.

"Eld's right, kid. You're totally screwed. Try not to piss your- ow!!" Another one of the members began to say before they bit their tongue by accident.

Eren glanced over at him from the corner of his eye with surprised amusement.

"Hold your fucking tongue, Oluo." Levi sighed with slight irritation, before turning his glare back at Eren.

Eren immediately felt the gun which Levi was holding to his head press further against his skin. He tried his best to remain calm and collected, but the tension was getting to him. He felt a sweat drop roll off his forehead.

"So what's it going to be? I don't have all day." Levi rolled his eyes, referring to Eren's weapon that he hadn't lowered yet.

"It's best if you do what we say and surrender. We don't want to have to hurt you and cause more unnecessary violence that doesn't need to be started. You have no chance against us, anyways. You're clearly outnumbered." One of the other members calmly reasoned. He had short dark brown hair with tan skin, much like Eren's.

"I know," Eren gave an exasperated sigh. "But I still can't afford to get caught so easily," He whipped his head around and glared all of them down, his eyes flashing an angry red.

It all happened in a flash before he could even think about it. He grew desperate, so desperate that he had roundhouse kicked Eld's gun out of his grip and zipped out of the way of the gun that was being held to his head. Before the others even had time to react, he took this moment to immediately spin around and start heading towards a direction, any direction to get out of there.

Of course, it didn't go like he planned.

Eren suddenly felt the barrel of a gun being slammed against his stomach and a sharp kick to his back which made him instantly pummel face-down onto the concrete floor. He spat out blood and groaned at the pain from the blows.

All he saw was a black leather boot beside his face, and when he slowly glanced up he was met with Levi's cold grey eyes.

"Big mistake," Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy, before roughly grabbing his hair and pulling him up to sit on his knees.

Eren grunted as he felt his head being harshly pulled up. Once he was up on his knees, he looked up and stared at the rest of Levi's team who were all staring at him in apprehensive anger with their guns raised at his head.

Eren glanced back down on the floor and caught sight of his gun that was laying right in front of him.

Instinct quickly turned on in his mind.

He stupidly reached forward to try another desperate attempt to grab his gun, but of course, Levi moved before he could even graze it with his fingers.

He grabbed hold of Eren's wrist and coldly twisted it in his grip. Eren cried out in pain as he heard a sudden crack that came from his wrist being twisted.

"You fucker! Fuck you, you son of a bitch, asshole!" Eren seethed, letting out a row of frustrated curses towards Levi.

Levi's expression remained impassive, however, a slight flicker of amusement rose in his eyes at the boy's sudden anger.

"Finally got a reaction from you, did we?" He clicked his tongue.

Oluo curled his lip in anger and cocked his gun closer to Eren. "Don't you dare speak to the Captain that way, you scum bastard!" He hissed.

"Let him get angry. He already know he's done for," Eld casually replied.

Eren glared up at them, anger immediately clouding his thoughts from any reasoning. If the anger got the best of him, he would turn into an entirely different person.

"You're all gonna die," He spat out with a smirk. "I'll kill all of you fucking Survey Corps. I'll gut you all like pigs and watch as your blood and guts spatter across the floor."

Gunther stared at the boy in slight shock from hearing his violent words. However, he continued to stand his ground and remain calm. He refused to be effected by his words. Eld's eyes wavered with a solemn expression, but he remained still as well. Oluo merely scoffed in anger at Eren.

Levi stood as stoic as ever. He tightened his hold on Eren's hair and brought his head down, before reaching for his handcuffs with his other hand. "Shut your fucking mouth."

As he pulled out his handcuffs, he was thought about pulling off Eren's mask first. They needed to know his identity. More importantly, who he worked for.

"Yeah right, keep dreaming. How are you gonna kill us when there's only one of you and four of us?" Oluo threw a taunt at Eren with a smirk, who currently had his gaze to the floor.

"Make that two."

A menacing voice appeared behind Oluo.

Eren immediately raised his head at the sound of the voice, and to his utter relief, he saw Ymir standing with her gun raised at the others' heads. That was, until she realized she was supposed to have got away when he provided the distraction. That was the whole point of his plan, which had miserably failed.

He stared at her, all in a mix of relief, shock, and irritation.

"What the!?" Oluo was about to whip around, until he bit his tongue yet again from the shock. "Ow!" He covered his bleeding mouth with his hands in frustration.

As Ymir clicked the safety switch off her gun, Gunther and Eld turned around with their guns raised at her.

Levi merely glanced at her, keeping his gun pointed at Eren's head. "Great, another one of the masked Brady bunch has arrived," He sarcastically stated with an eye roll, once he took in the appearance of Ymir's mask and hooded figure.

"Drop your weapon!" Gunther ordered at her.

Ymir gave out an amused snort mixed with a sigh. "I guess I have to use this shit after all..." She started to pull something out of her jacket pocket, which caused the other members to grow apprehensive.

 _What the hell is she doing?_ Eren gave her a confused look.

"Oi, what are you..." Levi started to give an irritated reply, before he saw what Ymir had pulled out.

She was holding a smoke grenade of all things in her hand.

Eren wanted to exclaim how on earth she had gotten that, until everything suddenly went to chaos.

"Fuck, move. Now!" Levi quickly ordered the rest of his team, who immediately responded by moving a couple steps back by the time Ymir threw the grenade down on the floor. Once she did, everything went to a hazy grey smoke.

Eren coughed from the effect of the smoke, but took this as an opportunity to stand up and try to escape towards the direction of wherever Ymir was.

He tried to maneuver his way through the blinding smoke. From the corner of his eye, he saw flashes and gun shots being fired through the left side of the smoke. Most likely Ymir was fighting with some of Levi's team.

He muttered a curse once he realized he left behind his gun, so instead he pulled out his sword from his sheath and headed towards the direction of the gun shots.

However, once Eren moved a step forwards, some type of rope with a grapple hook caught onto his leg and tightened it's grip around his ankle, causing him to fall forwards onto the floor.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, and the rope around his ankle was immediately pulled, dragging him across the floor and away from his destination he was headed towards. He kicked and flailed his arms to try and break free, but with no avail.

Bullets were fired at him, and he cursed as he tried to avoid them by pressing the back of his head against the floor as he was being dragged. He raised his sword and blocked the rest of the bullets that were fired.

As the pulling of the rope came to an abrupt stop, Eren sat up and fumbled to remove the grip around his ankle. Once he tried to get up, someone landed a rough kick to his stomach and pressed against it in order to keep him from getting up.

He winced and tried to suppress crying out in pain.

When he looked up, he saw Levi standing over him with a gun aimed at his head. His expression grew murderous, and he had every intention of pulling the trigger.

Eren grabbed his sword and swung out at him, but Levi quickly blocked it with the barrel of his gun. The two of them were glaring at each other for a brief few seconds before Eren kicked out his foot with a loud grunt and caused Levi to slightly stagger back.

He drew his sword out again and the adrenaline in him was fully prepared to strike down Levi, until he realized he didn't want to kill him.

Once he started to swing his sword, Levi elbowed him in the side and smacked the sword out of his grip. Eren silently seethed with anger and pulled his fist back to throw a punch at him, but Levi blocked his fist with his hand and brought his knee up to Eren's stomach, which caused the air to get knocked out of his lungs.

"Damn it," Eren coughed out when he landed back onto the floor. His eyes widened once Levi raised his gun again and pulled the trigger.

As soon as he pulled the trigger, Eren swiped his feet across Levi's leg, causing him to lose footing and stumble backwards. By doing this, he had miraculously avoided the bullet going through his head by an inch.

"Fuck," Levi growled out once his back hit the floor. He was more irritated than he was stunned. Nobody, had ever managed to knock him down on the floor before. He couldn't even comprehend how this kid was able to.

Eren quickly lunged himself at Levi once he caught sight of him trying to stand back up. He stopped him by sitting on top of him and holding him down with his own body.

Levi gave out a frustrated growl once the both of their bodies were pressed together. "Get the fuck off me." He glared.

"Sorry, Captain." Eren smirked, his face inches away from Levi's. "Looks like you can't capture me today."

Levi was about to curse out at him, until Eren lowered his gaze down to Levi's neck, which was vulnerable and completely exposed. He briefly wondered how his pale skin would feel...or taste. Without a second thought, Eren brought his lips against Levi's neck and sensually trailed his tongue up across the exposed skin.

He stifled a soft chuckle once he heard Levi give out a noise that sounded half disgusted and half irritated.

Levi immediately brought his foot up and kicked Eren off him, sending the boy tumbling backwards. He sat up and furrowed his eyebrows into an angry expression, before quickly bringing a hand up to his back and furiously wiping at the spot where Eren had licked.

"Disgusting," He grunted.

Eren rolled to his side once Levi reached for his gun, but by the time he raised it, Eren had already zipped forward and escaped from the cloudy smoke.

He ran towards the direction he was originally headed, hoping that was the right direction to head towards. His head was spinning, and he took in strained gasps of air with each step he ran. His body ached from the kicks and hits he had received from Levi. He had only hoped that he left him enough of a surprise to keep Levi from coming after him.

Eren smirked at the thought.

Once he finally stepped out of the smoke, he was relieved to have finally saw, or rather, bumped right into Ymir.

She seemed relieved to see him as well. The previous tense grip on her gun loosened and she lowered it to her side as she took hold of Eren's arm in order to drag them both out of the area immediately.

With her smoke grenade, they had just barely bought themselves enough time to escape without a full on fight. Things would have certainly gotten bad if they all battled.

"I'm surprised to see you," Eren breathed, following after Ymir as they ran back towards the alleys to get to the fence where they had came in from. "Where did you leave the scientist? I thought you were supposed to be getting away."

Ymir rolled her eyes. "I wasn't about to leave your stupid ass behind. If I hadn't showed up then you would be sitting in a prison cell by now."

Eren sighed once he realized she had a point. He should be grateful that she had came back for him. "I owe you one, Ymir." He smiled.

"Yeah, you do." She smirked. "As for the scientist, I stuck him inside the trunk of my car so he wouldn't escape. That annoying bastard never stops crying. I left the car a few blocks away and ran all the way back here to save your ass, long story short. Don't even ask how I got the smoke grenade."

Eren chuckled. "I don't even want to know."

The both of them managed to climb back over the fence and run down a few blocks down where Ymir's car was. Their sprinting grew even faster at the sound of more police sirens blaring nearby.

Eren gave out a huge sigh of relief once they made it back to the car. He slumped back against the seat and finally took his mask off before throwing it aside.

They wasted not even a second in getting the hell out of there.

 

* * *

 

Mike Zacharius got out of his parked police car once he parked right in front of all the caution lines and commotion in front of the abandoned parking lot.

He was expecting to see several handcuffed people sitting on the ground or at least inside a police car, but when he didn't, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. All he saw were several injured police officers with bullet wounds being tended to by the paramedics.

What was even more surprising was seeing one of the paramedics tending to Gunther's bleeding hand that was caused by a bullet. He was sitting over the hood of a police car, wincing as the paramedic poured alcohol over his wound and bandaged it. Eld was by his side, as well as Oluo who had a look of anger on his face.

Mike glanced around the area, seeing if he could catch sight of Levi, and that he did.

Levi was leaning against the side of a police car with a lit cigarette in between his fingers. His face expression had a look of complete irritation if nothing else. He looked about ready to kill. Which was strange for him, since he always had a calm and emotionless expression.

"Levi," Mike spoke as he made his way over to the raven haired man. "What happened?"

Levi briefly glanced up at Mike before taking a long drag from his cigarette. "They fucking got away." He merely said in response.

"Who got away? The people who did this?" Mike asked, his eyes incredulous. He was looking for any sign of sarcasm in Levi's voice but when he sensed none, he was completely baffled.

"Yes, who the fuck else?" He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Now Mike knew the depth of Levi's anger. Whenever he was extra irritated or frustrated, his foul cursing would dramatically increase.

"But how?" Mike raised an eyebrow. He was in utter disbelief. Nobody, and he means nobody, in the history of criminals have ever gotten away from Levi before.

This was definitely astonishing news.

"One of them had a smoke grenade. The bitch set it off so the other one could escape. They had skill like no other ordinary gang member, they got away." Levi slowly explained to Mike as if he were speaking to a child. He decided to make the story sweet and short.

Mike crossed his arms and glanced at the floor while shaking his head in confusion. "I saw Gunther's hand was bleeding. So that means they even managed to injure one of us. That's unheard of..." He furrowed his eyebrows, and glanced back up to stare Levi in the eye. "You don't think that maybe...the rumors are true? That those people might have been the Ghost Commandos?"

Levi gave out an annoyed grunt before dropping his used cigarette on the floor and stepping on it to put out the lit end.

"Please shut the fuck up, Mike." He drawled, as if he were stating a simple comment. He pulled his black shades that were originally on his head and placed them over his eyes. Saying no more, he walked away from the scene of the crime to get back to his car that was parked in a more separated section of the abandoned parking lot.

Mike's lips twitched with amusement as he watched several reporters run over to Levi with questions as he started to leave, only to be ignored or flipped off by him.

The large blonde silently leaned against the side of the car with his arms crossed.

If they ever ran into these mystery criminals again, he was sure there would be _hell_ to pay.


End file.
